PokeContestPenguinAgainst
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: This is a whole bunch of one-shots and songfics for Againstshipping, Penguinshipping, Pokeshipping and Contestshipping. Some will rock, some will suck, some will have fluff, some won't. Review for all of them! I'll try to do one a day, maybe two a day!
1. Check Yes Juilet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon... otherwise this would really happen!!!!!!!**

**Ages: May: 15 Drew: 16**

May Maple stands on the Larrouse City Green for a special concert.

She wore a red tank top, denim knee shorts, and green, yellow and red sneakers. She had a green bandana in her brown hair.

"Alright all you party people! Get ready for an awesome show of Larrouse residents! First up is..." The DJ said.

May cheered with the rest of the crowd.

A couple acts later, the DJ said, "Next up is a boy band. Introducing Drew Kito, Micheal Phelps **((A/N Sorry, couldn't think of a name!!!))** and Thomas Yyvac as the Greenstars!"

The four went onto stage. Drew and Thomas held electric guitars, and Micheal was behind a drumset. Drew was at the mike.

_"Check yes Juliet  
are you with me  
rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside _

_Check yes Juliet  
kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
there's no turning back for us tonight,"_

Drew sang.

May swore he was staring at her.

He played the guitar pretty well. As did Thomas. Same with Micheal and the drums.

_"lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do"_

May was surprised how well he was doing.

_"run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me"_

The crowd was screaming and cheering.

Since May found them very good, she joined.

_"check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye _

_check yes Juliet  
here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind"_

The next part, the whole audiance sang, including May,

_"lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do"_

Then it was back to just Drew.

The crowd cheered as Drew singled out May completly.

_"run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me"_

She blushed but shook it off and continued cheering and screaming.

They sang the rest of the song,

_"we're flying through the night  
we're flying through the night  
way up high,  
the view from here is getting better  
with you by my side  
run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be...  
run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me  
You and me_  
_You and me"_

When the finished, the crowd was SO. LOUD.

And May was helping out a lot.

"The Greenstars" left the stage.

"That got the going, didn't it? Let's here that wild applause!" The crowd cheered, "Is that it?? I expected more! One more time!"

This time, the stage shook they were so loud.

May squeezed her way through the crowd to get to the stage.

Drew saw her and waved. She waved back.

He told the security to let her in.

"Hey." He said.

"You can sing? And play guitar? Jeez, what else are you hiding?" May asked.

"He's hiding why he chose that song." A blonde said. That was Thomas.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" May said folding her arms.

"Wait, you're May?" The other, Micheal asked.

May shook her head yes.

"Man, you said she was cute but she's hands down gorgeous!" He added. May and Drew blushed.

"Mike!! Shut up!" Drew yelled.

"Aw... How cute. Drew-bee likes me." May teased.

"Drew-bee?" Thomas sniggered as Micheal flat out laughed uncontrollably.

"Okay, I see you guys have met now..." Drew groaned slapping his forehead and sliding it down.

"That's just a nickname he despises. Anyway, why did you chose that song?" May asked again.

"Because he's got it bad for ya!" Micheal pushed him into her. They stared at each other for a moment before Drew stood back up straight. He scowled at Micheal but he'd already disappeared with Thomas.

"You do?" May asked, smiling.

"Uhm, yeah. May, I- uh... I love you."

Before May could speak, Drew said, "I can understand if you don't feel the same. Just tell me and I- we could just be friends. But if you don't even wa-" May placed her lips on his for a breif second.

"Uhm, what was that for?" Drew asked.

"I love you, too. I would've gotten it out sooner but you wouldn't shut up!!"

Drew smiled and grabbed her waist, pulling her into him. Their chests were touching. Drew produced a blood red rose and put it behind her ear. As he did it, May kissed the corners of his mouth.

Then, their lips met. The kiss was more passionate then they'd expected. Their lips carressed one anothers lovingly. Drew licked May's upper lip and she gave him entrance. She slid her tongue into his own mouth. They both explored every dent in each other's mouth.

"Oh yes, Juilet..." Drew mumbled when they parted.

THE END!

**A/N** **Corny, I know!!!!!! Review!!!! I haven't written a Contestshipping songfic!! Review!!!**


	2. Mamma Mia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song.**

Dawn Jenness lies down on the pale pink couch in her hot pink bedroom and swings her legs over the arm of it.

She sighs after a long day of doing errands with her mother.

But that wasn't the other thing on her mind. A certain Co-Ordinator/best friend of hers was. She'd missed him so much. And even fallen in love with him. But he didn't love her back.

As the radio on her Poketch App. played music, the door opened to reveal him, Kenny Taylor.

Dawn smiled at him. He sat down at her head. She put her head on his lap.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." Dawn said as a familiar song began to play.

Kenny grinned as she smiled excitedly.

_"I've been cheated by you,  
Since I don't know when.  
I've made up my mind,  
It must come to an end.  
Look at me now.  
Will I ever learn?  
I don't know how  
But I suddenly loose control.  
That's the fire within my soul.  
One look and I can hear a bell ring.  
One more look and I forget everything."_

Dawn began to sing along as Kenny's grin grew as he laughed a bit.

_"Mamma Mia!  
Here I go again.  
My, my, How can I resist you?  
Mamma Mia!  
Does it show again?  
My, my, Just how much I've missed you.  
Yes, I've been broken hearted.  
Blue since the day we parted.  
Why, why, Did I ever let you go?  
Mamma Mia!  
Now I really know.  
My, my.  
I could never let you go."_

She paused to think about that verse. She really had missed him when he went on his Pokemon journey, four years ago. But now, he was 14 and she was 13.

_"I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times  
that I've told you we're through.  
And when you go,  
When you slam the door,  
I think you know,  
You won't be away too long.  
You know I'm not that strong.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring.  
One more look and I forget everything."_

Dawn thought about that verse again. It was true. Some things he had done made her upset. When they fight, which was very unoften, he'd slam the door on her.

But he'd always be back to apoligize. That was probably the reason she'd fallen for him. Hard.

She sang the song,

_"Mamma Mia!  
Here I go again.  
My, my, How can I resist you?  
Mamma Mia!  
Does it show again?  
My, my, Just how much I've missed you.  
Yes, I've been broken hearted.  
Blue since the day we parted.  
Why, why,  
Did I ever let you go?"_

She smiled and sat up. She sat on her knees and put her head on his shoulder.

She continued singing the rest of the song,

_"Mamma Mia!  
Even if I say  
Bye, bye  
Leave me now or never  
Mamma Mia!  
Its a game we play.  
Bye, bye  
Doesn't mean forever  
Mamma Mia!  
Here I go again!  
My, my,  
How can I resist you?  
Mamma Mia!  
Does it show again?  
My, my,  
Just how much I've missed you.  
Yes, I've been broken hearted.  
Blue since the day we parted.  
Why, why,  
Did I ever let you go?  
Mamma Mia!  
Now I really know.  
My, my,  
I could never let you go."_

When the song ended, Dawn looked up at Kenny and smiled. He returned the smile.

"You like that song, I'm guessing?" He asked.

"You know what I like more than that song?" Dawn answered.

"Wha- oof!" Dawn had pulled him by the collar closer to her face.

"You." She said.

Kenny blushed and said, "Whaddya mean?"

"Kenny, you are so dense sometimes." Dawn muttered sweatdropping.

"..."

"Kenny, I love you!" Dawn practically yelled.

"Really?"

Dawn flicked his forehead and said, "Well, duh! I wouldn't lie about something like that!"

Then, Kenny took her by the shoulders and dipped her, so her back was on his lap. Then, he kissed her lips.

She held in a squeal of joy and kissed back. When he separated; much to Dawn's dismay; he smiled.

"I love you, too." He said.

Dawn pulled his face into hers and kissed him. Two minutes, they parted and were breathing heavily.

She sighed and let him stroke her hair lovingly.

"Mamma mia..." she mummered.

The End.

**A/N I couldn't think of an ending for this so this was the best thing I coudl think of. R&R! Hope you enjoyed it!!! This is for every Penguinshipper out there!!!!! REVIEW!!!!**

* * *


	3. Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Ages: Paul: 15 Zoey: 14 1/2**

* * *

Paul Sameuls and Zoey Bruno walked along a trail in the woods in total silence.

The only sound that could be heard was the wind.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

Zoey spun around in a pile of orange, yellow, red, and brown leaves, arms out.

Paul watched her smiling and laughing.

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

Zoey was wearing a yellow skintight sundress and her tan hiker boots.

Paul wore a black-tee shirt, black baggy jeans and black sneakers.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

The sun set and it was moonlight.

_Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

They got to a clearing. Volbeat and Illumise flew around, their lights flashing.

Paul held his hand out to her, asking her to dance.

She smiled and took it. She put her other hand on his shoulder and he put his other on her slender waist.  
They waltzed (Sp?) under the moon light.

_Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

The next day, they walked through the same path they did the day before.

They passed a broken tree house. There was a black rubber hanging from a rope attached to it.

Paul held it out to Zoey and she sat on it.

He swung it lightly.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire_

When they continued walking, then rested.

Zoey found a piece of string and threaded it with wild flowers. It made a complete circle.

She giggled and placed it on Paul's head. He raised an eyebrow and threw it at her.

He then pulled out a map and showed it to her.

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

As it did the day before, the night sky came.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

The Volbeat and Illumise came out again.

Zoey placed both her hands on his face.

_Lift your open hand_

She brought him closer slightly.

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

As their lips were millimeters apart, Paul put his arms around her back.

_Silver moon's sparkling_

Paul pulled her closer and Zoey brough him even closer. Then...

_So kiss me..._

They kissed after longing to do it for ages.

"Wow..." said Paul, "Zoey, can I tell you something?"

Zoey nodded her head as she put her hands and head on his chest.

"I," he gulped and continued, "I love you."

Before she could reply, he went on, "I'd understand if you didn't love- or even like- me back. I kinda figured that you don't. But-"

"I do love you. Now shut up and kiss me." she said, slightly annoyed.

Paul raised an eyebrow and pulled her closer to him and...

Kissed her.

**A/N I Know, corny ending. I was listening to this song and it popped into my mind. OOC, IK. REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Could it Be?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song.**

**Ages: Ash: 16 Misty: 16 (older by 2 months)**

* * *

Misty Waterflower sits at the edge of the pool inside the Cerulean City Gym. She sighs. He was popping into her mind again.

Her best friend, Ash Ketchum. The same Ash Ketchum she'd fallen in love with 6 years ago when they were traveling around Kanto, The Orange Islands, and Johto. She'd thought he didn't return her feelings.

And boy was she wrong.

The radio had been playing softly in the background as the front door opened to reveal the raven headed teen Misty had been thinking about. He was handsome for a 14 year old, the same age as Misty.

He walked in and sat down next to Misty. She smiled and he smiled back.

The song began,

_"I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time  
I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me"_

Misty bit her bottom lip, closed her eyes and let a quiet groan escape her lips.

"Why this song? Of all songs?" She thought.

Ash saw her discomfort and put a hand on her shoulder and give it a reasuring squeeze as the song continued,

_"Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly  
I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be  
you were right here beside me  
and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you"_

"If only he/she knew..." They both thought.

Misty began to quietly sing along with the music,

_"It's kinda funny  
you were always near  
But who would ever thought  
we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you,  
you've been there for me  
Now it's clear  
I've been waiting for you"_

She looked at Ash and smiled.

Ash's eyes got wide. He understood what she was saying.

_"Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly  
I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be  
you were right here beside me  
and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you"_

There was a short pause. Ash took the time to cup her chin and gently brush his lips up against hers.

When the song began playing again, Misty smiled and finished singing,

_"'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly  
I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be  
you were right here beside me and  
I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you"_

Ash pulled her into a tight hug which she gladly returned.

"Misty?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"I... I uhm... Well, I think, correction- I know. I know that I," Ash swallowed hard and continued, "Love you."

Misty smiled into his chest.

"Ash, I love you, too." Misty said, her voice muffled.

He lifted her face up and kissed her again. Once again, she returned it.

He broke the kiss and whispered, "Its you."

THE END!!!

**A/N I know, weak ending. Nothin' much to say... REVIEW!!!**


	5. Gross!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.... otherwise this would HAPPEN!!!!!!!!**

**Claimer: I DO own Alicia!!!**

**Summary: Poor Max can't go anywhere without seeing SOMEONE make out. Until he meets his old friend who wants to make out... Hehe... MaxXOC, four other pairings... guess, I dare ya. Drabble Not much of the other pairings, mostly MaxXOC which I'm gonna call Proveshipping. You'll know why in the story.**

* * *

13 year old Max Maple walks around Celadon Park, his only company, his newly evolved Kirlia.

He turns a corner and stops suddenly, his eye twitching.

The blue haired boy adjusted his glasses to see if it were really what he saw.

It was.

He let out a small shriek and shuddered.

His older sister, May Maple, and Drew Kito were sitting on a bench, kissing passionately.

Max rolled his eyes and walked past them.

About three miles away from May and Drew, he hears a familiar voice. Then the voice is gone.

He keeps walking and sees something that made him shudder again.

'What is it about having someone suck your saliva is so satisfying?' he thought as he walked past Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, who were also kissing each other deeply.

He picked up speed and ran farther into the park.

But of course, he stopped and saw two more people he knew, kissing.

Dawn Jenness and her boyfriend Kenny Taylor.

He got a disgusted look because it looked like they were Frenching.

Unfortunately for him, he knew what that is.

'Ditto about tongues in each others' mouths.' he thought again, clenching his fists and stalking off, Kirlia right behind him.

"Kirl? (You okay?)" Kirlia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Max answered grouchily.

He looked around sighed.

"Not a kissin' couple to be seen," said the gleaming teen triumphantly.

Kirlia tugged at his green short sleeve shirt. He looked down at her.

"Kirl. Lia lia. (Sorry, look over there.)" she pointed straight ahead.

Max sighed and flung his hand in the air before storming away from two more people.

This time, it was a bit more disturbing.

It was Zoey Bruno and Paul Samuels.

"Hey, what's wrong, Max?"

He looked up and saw a blonde girl around his age, smiling at him. She wore a light pink tank top and a denim miniskirt. On her feet were brown cowboy boots. Her hair was let loose around her shoulders and her bangs were held back by a hot pink headband. In her ears were silver flower studs. Around her neck was a diamond-encrusted heart on a golden chain. Her blue eyes sparkled when the sunset hit them.

"Oh, hey Alicia. ((A/N I love that name!! Alicia!!)) Just everywhere I go, I see someone sharing saliva." Max answered.

She laughed quietly.

"What?" Max asked.

"What's wrong with kissing?"

"Its gross."

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

Max shook his head no.

"So then how would you know its gross?" Alicia countered.

Max didn't say anything in defeat. His childhood friend/rival always seemed to prove ((A/N Now you know why its ProveShipping)) him wrong at something ever since they were able to speak.

"That's what I thought," she winked at him and went on, "Wanna see if its really gross?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kiss someone and see if it really is as gross as you think it is."

Max rolled his eyes. She still wasn't over him. He knew she liked him, just wouldn't admit it. He also would not admit he kinda liked her back...

"Hmm, good idea, Alicia. But who would I kiss?" he asked sarcastically.

"Uhm, there's me..." Alicia responded, blushing and finding her boots very interesting suddenly.

"Okay." Max said.

He gulped and walked closer to her. He'd grown taller than her in the last year or two. Alicia smiled as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. She excitedly put her arms around his neck. Max bent his head a bit. His mind went blank. His heart was beating so hard and so loudly, he was surprised she wasn't asking what the thumping sound was. He closed his eyes and lowered his head again until Alicia could feel his warm breath on her lips. She couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and crashed her lips into his. He didn't kiss back right away, but did soon afterwards.

It wasn't as long as Alicia had wanted, for Max broke it for a moment. He put one hand on her upper back and the other one on her lower. His grip tightened as he kissed her again, harder than he had before. She also tightened her grasp around his neck and kissed back. Her eyes shot open when she felt him lick her upper lip. A small smile formed on her lips as she closed her eyes again and opened her mouth slightly so he could slide his tongue in.

After two minutes, the choice was part or die from lack of oxegyn ((A/N Did I spell that right? I always spell that wrong in Science class. Pleez tell me in the reviews!!)). So they parted, but didn't move from their spot.

"What'd ya think?" Alicia asked, breathing heavily.

"I think I love you." Max blurted out.

Alicia was left dumbfounded. She smiled anyway and said,

"I think I love you, too. But you didn't answer me. What did you think of the kiss?"

"Its so not gross." Max answered smiling.

THE END!!!

**A/N I have no clue where this came from. Its wierd- it just came to me!! REVIEW!!!**


	6. Shut UP!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Summary: Paul is always telling Zoey to shut up. This is how she reacts after having enough of it. Drabble PaZl**

* * *

"Zoey, shut up! I don't care!" Paul yelled at his scarlet haired girl companion.

"Sorry..." she muttered, not saying three quarters of the things she wanted to.

**Xxx**

"Will you shut up?!"

Zoey sighed and grumbled under her breath.

"Why do you talk so much?!" Paul asked.

"I'm just tryin' to talk to you."

"Well, don't." Paul clenched his fists and walked away from her.

**Xxx**

"Zoey-"

"I know, I know. Shut up." Zoey said leaning back on a tree stump and flailing her hand aggravatedly.

"Uh... yeah..."

**Xxx**

"Can you shut up?!" Paul said.

Zoey clenched her fists and clicked her tongue, which she only did when she was angry.

"You know what!? NO! I'm sick of you telling me to shut up! I'm tryin' to be your friend! But I guess you're too good to listen ANYTHING anyone other than YOU has to say!!" she yelled.

Paul was a bit taken back as she went on,

"A-And I'm tired of me trying to get to know you when all your doing is pushing everyone away!"

"Zoey-"

"No, I won't shut up! You're gonna listen to me!"

"I wasn't gonna-"

"I don't give a da--!" **((A/N Sorry!!! Had to add that!!!! Sorry if it was OOC!!!))**

Paul's eyebrows raised at her language and at how angry she was.

"Why do you tell me to shut up all the time?! Huh?! Tell me that!!"

"Because you get annoying sometimes." Paul answered, much more calmly than she was. While she was breathing fumes, he was a calm and cool as calm and cool could be.

"Any other reasons?" Zoey asked calming down a bit.

"Not that I know of, no."

"Good because," her hands were trembling because she had gotten so angry, "Because I am so done with... trying to pretend that I can put up with yo-" she was cut off by lips on hers. Paul pulled away from her.

"Zoey shut up." he muttered.

"Okay." she said pulling his face into hers and kissing him. He kissed back. Zoey put one of her hands on his neck and the other on the back of his head. Paul put one hand on her upper back and on her lower.

'Maybe I will shut up when he tells me to...' Zoey thought as their lips massaged each others.

**A/N Well, THAT sucked. Review anyway. I got the idea 'cause my friend at school always tell me to shut up and I got sick of it. (I showed him... lets just say he's got a coulpa new bruises... (: )**


	7. Go to sleep!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Zoey: 15 Paul: 15 1/2**

**A/N Paul might be a LITTLE bit OOC... Or a lot... :)**

* * *

_Paul's POV_

"But, I'm not-" Zoey Bruno tried to protest for the millionth time.

"Yes you are."

She thinks she's not tired.

Yet, she yawns every other five minutes.

We've been traveling together for a while now. And currently, its about eight o'clock and we've been walking to Sunnyshore all day. Right now, we're in a cave I found. Its raining outside.

Zoey is leaning on my left side and is buring her head into my chest. Her arms around my waist.

"But I'm not," She yawns, "Tired."

"Sure you're not." I roll my eyes.

She's struggling to keep her eyes open. If that's not exahustion, what is it?

I sigh.

"Stubborn girl." I say.

"I thought I was Troublesome." She says.

"Stubborn falls under the Troublesome catogory." I stroke her scarlet hair a bit without realizing I even was.

"Oh..."

She's so tired, I don't think she can move. So I do it for her. I lift her up bridal style and lie her on top of her sleeping bag. She immediatly gets in it. She's still trying to stay awake.

Rolling my eyes, I lean up against the wall that is right at her head.

"What is it gonna take to get you to go to sleep?" I ask.

"Noth-," She yawned again, "Nothing."

I've never met a more stubborn girl in my entire life.

But hey, maybe that's why I fell for her.

What?!?!

I'm still stroking her hair. I was. I began to run my finger around frame of her delicate face gently.

God, she's beautiful.

And I repeat, what?!?!

Her eyes are closing slowly, but surely. But she pops them back open and swats my hand away.

"Stop it."

"No, its working."

"My, my Paul. I've never seen this," yawn, "side of you before."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

"Then I'll enjoy it while I can." She rolls onto her side and looks into the fire I built.

I lean over so I'm practically in her face.

"Go. To. Sleep." I say.

"Nah, I'm fine."

I roll my eyes.

"Paul?"

"What?"

"You are still like, two inches away from me."

I blush and push myself back up into a sitting position.

She tries to sit up, but I grab her shoulder and push her back down.

"No." I scold.

She sticks her tongue out at me and I stick mine out at her.

Then, all of a sudden, she asks a totally random question.

She askes if I've ever been kissed before. Then she yawns.

I sweatdrop and answer that I've never been kissed.

"Really?" She rolls over onto her stomach and folds her arms. She puts her chin on them.

"Yeah."

"Who do you want to have your first kiss?"

"Okay, why all the questions?"

"Just," yawn, "Wondering. I've never been kissed. So, who do you want to have your first kiss?"

"I don't know."

That is such a lie.

In my mind, my conscience is saying that I know I want her to have it, but I'm not gonna admit that!

"What about you?" I ask her.

I look down and see that she finally; emphasis on the finally; fell asleep.

I sigh in relief.

Or so I thought she was asleep.

"Hey Paul?"

"I thought you were-"

"No I'm not," yawn, "Asleep yet."

"Oh. What?" I say, standing up and getting some wood. I'm about to throw it into the fire when she asks,

"Who do you like?"

I almost fall over when she asked me that.

"Wha-?!"

"Who do you like?"

"What do you mean like?" Of course I know what she means, I just don't wanna admit who it is.

"You know like. Get that warm fuzzy feeling inside when you're near them. Or you feel your pulse race when they touch you." She answers with a strange look on her face. She's looking at me like she wants to do something to me. Her eyes are wide. I don't know if its because of what she's thinking about or if she wants to stay awake. I'm gonna go with the latter.

"Uhm, I don't really like anyone," I lie, "Never really thought about."

"Oh. Well, what about Dawn? What do you think of her?"

I sweatdrop. I know she's really, very tired. She only asks me crazy stuff like this when she's tired.

"Uh, she's... I don't know. Let's leave it at this- she should be a blonde." I answer, rolling my eyes.

"Your funny." She giggles.

She also giggles when she's tired. Learned from expeirence. Trust me.

Then, she says, "What about me? What do you think about when you think of me?"

I say, "A stubborn and troublesome girl that doesn't know when to go to sleep no matter how tired you are and... I think you finally dozed off..." I say.

Until once again, her eyes pop back open.

"Okay, why are you so dead against falling asleep?!" I ask very aggravated and annoyed.

"I dunno." She says. Its barely audiable. I lean down so I can hear her when she talks.

"That's not an answer."

"Because... because I worry that you will just like, leave me alone in the middle of a forest or something. Okay? I admitted it. But I'm not gonna say anything else. I know that there is some stuff your not admitting to me." She says.

"Wha-?!"

"I know when someone," yawn," is keeping something from me and your not very good at doing so. You try too hard to keep to yourself, you let it all out without even knowing... it..."

I decide to stroke her hair again. She curls up into a ball and shuts her eyes.

"What are you keeping from me, anyway?" She asks.

"Uh, that's not important."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"I'll go to sleep if you tell me."

I think about that for a moment. Dang it! If I tell her what I am really hiding from her, she'll know how I feel about her. But if I don't tell her, she'll be up all night long.

"Hello? Anyone home? Yoo hoo." She snaps her fingers in front of my face. I grab her hand.

I sigh, let go of her hand and say,

"Fine. I like someone. Okay? That's what I'm hiding."

"There is more to," yawn, "that. I can tell."

"Well, I'm not saying anything else."

"What does she look like?"

"Uh, she's got brown eyes and bright hair, literally."

"Is she pretty?"

"I think so. Her sisters sure don't think she is."

"She's got," yawn, "Sisters?"

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"Uhm..." Aw great.

I say, "A couple."

"Who is she?!"

"YOU!" I had to say it.

She sits up.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Okay? I like you."

"I don't like you, though-"

I cut her off because I think she was finished. I said that I kinda figured that.

"I wasn't done!!" She yells.

"Then finish!!"

"Idon'tlikeyoubecauseIthinkIloveyou!!!" She pulls my face into hers and kisses me. I kiss her back.

When we part, I say,

"I told you now go to sleep."

She lies back down as I sit up.

She doesn't answer for a moment.

Then she smiles and yawns.

"I'll go to sleep," I sigh. Then she says, "If you come with me."

She grabs my collar and pulls me down on the other side of her. She crashes her lips into mine.

As I kiss back, I'm thinking,

_"I'm glad she didn't listen to me."_

**A/N I got this idea because my mom always tells me to go to sleep when I'm really really tired but I never do... :)) Anywayz, review pleez!!!!**


	8. Ash's Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Ash Ketchum gets into his sleeping bag and stares up at the night sky.

He looks around. His faithful comapanion and best friend, Pikachu is fast asleep next to him.

His other friends, Brock and Dawn, were always asleep before him and they were.

He puts his hands behind his head and drifts into a deep sleep...

**Xxx ((A/N That means dream))**

Ash walks through a familer city, but he can't place it.

"Excuse me, what city is this?" He asks a stranger.

The stranger just ignores him like all the other people did.

"Ash..." Someone said in a soothing voice, "Come here Ash..."

"Who's that?" He thinks aloud.

The whole world speeds up and goes right by him.

He finds himself in the middle of the woods.

"Ash... Its me..." the voice said again.

Ash gasped and said, "Misty? Is that you?"

A girlish figure that was all black started walking towards him.

As the figure got closer, color was revealed.

It was a girl with orange hair at her shoulders. She had cerulean eyes. Her skin was fair. She wore a yellow strapless dress. She was bare foot.

"Ash..." She whispered.

"Misty!" He jumped up and tried to hug her.

But he fell foward.

As he turned around she did.

"Ash..." She bent over and touched his chin, lifting it.

It looked like she was going to kiss him, so he got ready for it.

But he felt nothing.

Upon opening his eyes, he noticed she was gone.

"Misty! Misty, where'd you go?! MISTY!" he screamed.

**Xxx**

"Ash! Ash wake up you loser!" Dawn violently shook him out of his sleep.

"What?!" He yelled sitting up in a hurry.

Brock was standing there, his arms folded.

Pikachu looked aggravated.

"Its hard to sleep when you are screaming 'Misty! MISTY!'" Brock said.

"Opps, sorry. Go back to sleep." Ash said as he lied back down.

Smiling, he thought, "I almost kissed her this time."

**A/N POKESHIPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!! I love this!! I'm gonna make more of these, but only ones with Shippings. REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Misty's Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Misty Waterflower stares out the window in her bedroom in the Cerulean City Gym.

She shut the windows and lied in her bed.

She took one more look at the full moon before falling asleep.

**Xxx**

Misty is swimming in the pool in her gym.

Her three sisters came up to her.

"Hey guys. It was nice of you to let me take a few days off!" Misty thanked them.

"Oh it was no problem. You'll need the days off to go a funeral." Daisy said.

"Yeah, like you need to go to one." Lilli added.

"Who died?" Misty asked, swimming to the side.

The three girls sidestepped to reveal a body on the floor.

It looked like a boy with raven hair.

Misty immediatly recognized him as, "Ash!"

She scrambled out of the pool and tried to run to him.

But the more she ran the farther he got.

A police officer stepped in front of her and put handcuffs onto her.

"You are under arrest for killing Ash Ketchum." He said.

"What? I didn't kill him! But I- I- Ash! No!" She screamed.

Suddenly, she was behind bars in the prison.

A figure approached her cell.

It was the 'dead' Ash.

"Why did you kill me, Misty?"

"I didn't kill you! You are alive! I can leave! I have to tell you something! I Love You, Ash!" Misty exclaimed.

"I don't love you. I love Daisy."

Daisy appeared.

Ash pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Tears fell down Misty's cheek.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Xxx**

Misty woke up startled and ran to her sister's room.

Daisy wasn't in there.

So she ran to the kitchen.

Daisy was there.

She ran up to her and, pointing her finger in her face, screamed, "You know I love him so you kiss him in front of me?! I didn't kill him!!!!"

Daisy sweatdropped and pushed her sister away while saying, "Uh, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine," Misty put her hands on her hips and continued, "I just got thrown into jail for killing Ash!!"

"Misty, take a deep, like breath. You just had a bad dream." Daisy insisted, "Now go back to sleep."

Misty, breathing heavily, understood now, shook her head yes and went back into her room.

She stared out the window once more.

"It was only a dream." She mumbled as she lied back down and fell asleep.

**A/N I thought that this was a good one. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	10. Her Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song. Pat Monahan does.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum lies down in the grass in Pallet Town and stretches.

He sighs.

He just had yet another fight with Misty Waterflower, Cerulean City Gym Trainer and the girl that stole his heart.

A song comes to his head.

He sits up. No ones around. He lies back down and starts to sing,

_"She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light  
When she gets paid, true religion gets it all"_

"She isn't afraid of anything, is she? Beside bugs." He thought aloud after pausing to think about that part.

_"If they fit right.  
She's a little bit manic, completely organic  
Doesn't panic for the most part."_

"She doesn't panic a LOT."

_"She's old enough to know,  
and young enough not to say no  
To any chance that she gets  
For home plate tickets to see the Mets.  
Like everybody, she's in over her head,  
Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds."_

"She should take 'em. Dang girl is nuts!"

_"She's a Gemini Capricorn  
Thinks all men are addicted to porn."_

He chuckled at that line.

Who other than Misty pulled Brock away from the girls? It sure wasn't him!

_"I don't agree with her half the time,  
But, damn I'm glad she's mine."_

They do disagree a lot.

But what where would be she be if she wasn't there to help him?

_"Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home."_

Her eyes were the perfect shade of blue green.

They reminded him of the ocean that was close to his house.

_"She got the kinda strength  
that every man wishes he had.  
She loved Michael Jackson up until he made bad.  
Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives,  
Scares me to death when she thinks and drives,"_

"She scares me when she thinks at all!" He laughed.

_"Says cowboy hats make her look fat,  
and I'm so glad she's mine."_

"Maybe that's why she won't wear cowboy hats..." He pondered before continueing,

_"Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home."_

He smiled and sighed again.

_"She doesn't know the word 'impossible'  
Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to."_

Nothing is impossible to her. Nothing.

_"She takes me as I am,  
and that ain't easy.  
She's beautiful.  
So beautiful.  
And sometimes I think she's truly crazy.  
And I love it."_

"Misty, your crazy beautiful!" He said, "And I love it."

_"Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.  
Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home."_

He saw a red head appear over his head, only about four inches from his face. She smiled apoligetically.

Then, he lifted his head and back to peck her lips gently.

He finished the song,

_"She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light."_

"What're you doing?" Misty asked absentmindedly.

"Trying to calm down after the riot you started." He teased.

"Haha! I'm serious," She sat down next to him and continued, "What were you singing?"

"This song I like called Her Eyes. It kinda reminded me of you. I mean, the girl the singer is talking about is practically insane. But he loves 'er." He sat up.

"Ash..." He cupped her cheek.

"I love you, Myst." He said.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes. I do."

Misty didn't say anything.

"Ash, I... I love you, too." She finally replied.

Ash put his other hand on her other cheek and pulled her face into his, kissing her. She kissed back almost immediatly.

When they parted, Ash pulled her into him and hugged her tightly. She gladly returned the lovign embrace.

"Hey, Myst?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"You're eyes are where I go when I go home." he whispered into her ear.

**A/N I've been working on this for like, three weeks! I couldn't think of an ending!! REVIEW!!!**


	11. Most Guys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Title: Most Guys**

**WARNING: VERY SHORT DRABBLE LENGTH!!!**

**POKESHIPPING!!!!!!!**

_Ash's POV:_

Most guys fall for a girl that is beautiful.

Most guys fall for a girl that laughs at all their jokes, whether or not their funny.

Most guys fall for a girl that will root for them in every game or battle they play in.

Most guys fall for a girl he can pamper like there's no tomorrow.

Most guys fall for a girl that will follow him around like a shadow.

Me?

I fell for a girl that is a total hot head.

I fell for a girl that will beat you up with a mallet when you show her your Caterpie. (Darn it, that still hurts!)

I fell for a girl that wants her bike back after my Pikachu destroyed it.

I fell for a girl that says she's a romance expert. (Yeah right)

I fell for Misty Waterflower, total hot head.

**A/N Don't ask. This just came to me. Review and no flames. Flamers won't be tolerated. You'll get a very rude response. (Unless you are Mightyena26!!) Has a sequel!!! Review that one tooo!!!!!!!!**


	12. Most Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Title: Most Girls**

**Sequel to: Most Guys**

**BEWARE: DRABBLE. VERY SHORT!!!**

_Misty's POV:_

Most girls fall for a guy that is tough.

Most girls fall for a guy that is funny.

Most girls fall for a guy because of their awesome looks.

Most girls fall for a guy that will be there for them.

Most girls fall for a guy that can beat up whom ever she hates.

Me?

I fell for a baka.

I fell for a boy that is a total baka.

I fell for a boy that gets shocked by his Pikachu every day.

I fell for a boy that is clueless about love.

I fell for a boy named Ash Ketchum, total baka.

**A/N Lol, I had to write a sequel. Maybe I'll make one to this. If I get 3 reviews saying I should, I will. Review if you want a sequel!!!!!!!!!!!! And could someone give me an idea for Penguinshipping maybe...?!**


	13. Seeing Her Around

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Paul Samuels sits on the Veilstone Beach, thinking hard.

He wore a black tee-shirt, black baggy jeans and sneakers.

Lately, everywhere he'd go, he'd see something that reminded him of her.

Whether it was a cloud in the sky, a Pokemon that she had, or just, anything, he would see her.

He turns around and looks at the Spacial Rock.

That was the last place he'd seen her for real.

They'd been sitting on top of it, staring at the sunset as he was doing now.

**Flashback:**

_"So, I uh, uhm... I'm going to Kanto tomorrow." Zoey said not looking at Paul._

_He looked at her and said, "Why?"_

_"You know, there's contests there. Gotta compete."_

_"Yeah, but... I thought that you were going to Indigo... uhm... with me." Paul said looking away from her to hide his flushing face._

_"Paul are you... blushing?" Zoey asked, putting a hand on his cheek and making him face her._

_"No." Paul lied._

_"Sure you're not. So, anyway, I was going to go to Indigo, but I also found out about Kanto. You know the Grand Festival is only in two regions at a time? Well, its in Kanto next season and I thought I'd go there"  
Zoey explained._

_"Oh. Well, then I guess this is good-bye?" Paul said._

_"Its see you later." Zoey corrected._

_"Then I guess I'll see you later?"_

_"You will."_

**End flashback:**

"Yeah, right. See you later alright." Paul mumbled.

That had happend three years ago when they were 14 years old.

Now, Paul was 17 and if he remembers, she was turning 17 that month.

He looked at the sunset again.

It was the perfect mix of red, yellow, orange, and pink, surrouned by a blue and violet sky and white puffy clouds.

He sighed.

Then, he squinted his eyes.

"What the-" He stood up and looked harder.

On the water, it looked like he saw her again.

"What are you looking at?" Someone asked who had approached him.

He turned his head and saw a young woman standing there.

She wore a white spagetti strap dress, a black side hat, ((A/N Like, it hangs off one side of your head)) black sunglasses over her eyes, and white sandals. She had scarlet hair that was mostly covered by the hat.

"Nothing... just thought I saw someone. But," he sighed, "Guess I'm just seeing things again."

"A girl?" she asked.

"Yeah. I miss 'er." Paul confessed stuffing his hands in his pockets.

He looked at her and saw that her smile faded.

"Just miss her?"

"To tell you the truth, not only do I miss her, I love her." he admitted.

The smile returned to her face as she asked, "What was her name?"

"Its Zoey Bruno. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said dreamily.

The lady bit her bottom lip.

Then she said, "She loves you back."

As she turned around and left, Paul faced her and asked, "Wait, how do you know?"

The woman looked over her shoulder and lowered her sunglasses to show chocolate eyes.

"'Cause she just told you herself." She said as she winked at him.

It was Zoey!

Paul gaped for a minute.

"Are you a boy or a Magikarp?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey wait a minute! You made me admit that I loved you!" Paul said walking up to her and lowering his face closer to hers.

"That's right. Though, you didn't really say those three words to my face because you didn't know it was me." Zoey countered.

"Neither did you." Paul quipped.

"That's right. So why don't you?"

"Fine I will."

"Then say it."

"Okay."

"I'm waiting."

"I know."

"So say it."

"Alright!"

"As in now, Paul!" Zoey said getting aggravated.

"I love you!" Paul yelled.

Suddenly, he put one hand on her upper back and the other on her lower. He pulled her into him and kissed her deeply, eyes closed. .

She kissed back willingly as she closed her own eyes.

They parted for air after a good two minutes.

"I always knew that you liked me." Zoey said.

"Well, now I actually said it." Paul agreed as he let go of her. He went on, "One thing."

"What?"

"You didn't say those three simple words." He said.

"Oh..."

"Well?"

"I love you, too!" Zoey yelled. She pulled his face into hers and crashed their lips together. He kissed back in the time he had. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her close as the kiss deepend. He licked her upper lip repeatedly as if he were begging for entrance to her mouth. A smile formed on her lips as she opened her mouth slightly for him to slide his tongue in. The two tongues battled in each others mouth.

When they parted, they both were breathing heavily.

Zoey smirked and said,

"Told ya I'd see you around."

THE END!!

**A/N I've been working this for a LONG TIME. I couldn't think of an ending. REVIEW!! NO FLAMES!!!!!**


	14. Misty's Diary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Summary: Ash reads Misty's diary. Pokeshipping Drabble.**

"Speech"

_emphasis on word_

Ash Ketchum walks around the campground, very bored.

He's by himself, because his two friends, Tracey and Misty, went out to get more firewood. Pikachu, his ever loyal Pokemon, was muching on PokeChow.

Ash sighed, then spotted something.

Misty's backpack.

She hardly ever opened it or took something out. Only when she needed to would she reveal its contents.

Feeling sneaky, he crept over and decided to find out what she was hiding. He unzippered it and looked in. It looked like any other girl's backpack. Except, there was a book. Not just any book.

Her diary. It was red and had in big baby blue letters, _"Private!!"_

He disregarded the word on the cover, put her backpack down and opened it up. He skimmed through until he found something that looked moterately interesting.

"HEY!!! Put that down, Ash Ketchum or you'll be the subject of the missing people reports!!!!!!"

He turned his head and say Misty, her face red with anger. She was holding a large wooden mallet. He froze and got pale. He forgot he was still holding her diary.

Misty gasped when she saw the page he was on. She grabbed it from him.

"Did you read this page?!" she demanded.

Ash shook his head no, without knowing what he had done.

Misty glared and put it back in her backpack. She sent him one more ice death glare before sitting on a log next to Tracey.

"That was the page saying how much you love Ash, right?" Tracey whispered.

"Oh yeah. He's just too dense to realize it." Misty replied smirking.

Ash smiled. Not at what she said, but at what he read. He didn't know why he shook his head no when he did read it.

"Well, well, well, Misty. I finally know what you're hiding." he said smuggly.

Misty blushed and chuckled weakly.

The end!!!

**A/N this was one of my ORIGINAL Pokeshipping One-shots and also the first Pokeshipping One-shot I've ever written!! No flames!!!**


	15. Thing's I'll Never Say

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne**

**Paul might be slightly OOC!!**

**Zoey is 18, Paul is 19**

**Thing's I'll Never Say is a very beautiful song. I suggest listening to it while reading it.**

**I wrote this in about half hour, so don't kill me if it sux. **

A scarlet haired 18 year old gir looks down on her outspread palms that rested on her legs. She'd tried to tell him again.

And failed.

The girl is Zoey Bruno.

And in love.

"Why can't I just tell him?" she thought aloud fingering the acuestic guitar that sat next to her on her white comforter.

She hesitantly picked it up and held it the way someone would as they were about to play it. She strummed the strings absentmindedly.

She sighs and sings whilte guitar without realizing she even was,

_"Ladatadata  
ladatadatadadadatadada  
dadadadada_

_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head"_

She flashes back to earlier that day. She stood before him, him being Paul Samuels, and stared at her shoes.  
Her face was burning. She couldn't find the words to speak.

She ended up making something else up and leaving.

_"'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it,  
you're worth it  
Yeah..."_

'He is worth it...' she thought sadly.

_'If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say"_

If she made a list of everything she would never say to Paul, she'd use up a good seven or eight sheets of paper.

_"It don't do me any good  
it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out,  
we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it,  
you're worth it  
Yeah..."_

He did know how she felt...

Right?

_"If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say"_

As she thought about all the times she'd tried, tears welled up in her eyes.

She didn't notice her bedroom door open as she sang the rest of the song,

_"What's wrong with my song?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it,  
you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_Ladatadata  
ladatadatadadadatadada  
dadadadada  
Ladatadata  
ladatadatadadadatadada  
dadadadada_

_I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never Say..........."_

The person came into her room. She looked up and gasped, immediatly looking away and wiping her eyes.

"H-Hey Paul." she stammered as he sat down on her bed next.

He shoved something into his pocket and said, "You okay?"

"Actually, no, no I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?"

Zoey hesitated, but said, "I don't know why I can't tell you what I want to."

"What do you want to tell me?" Paul asked, tracing what he had in his pocket with his hand.

"That..." she looked at the ground and lost her words. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

'Not again...' she thought.

She tried again, but the same thing happened. She tried a different tactic.

"If I could say what I want to say I'd say  
I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say," she sang quietly.

"Zoey..."

"Paul, I-" she was cut off by a pair of warm lips on hers. When Paul pulled away from her, she stood up.

"PaulIloveyou." she finally managed to say. Paul smiled and also stood up. He took both her hands.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"You know those things you'll never see?"

"Yeah, what are you- oh..." she stopped when he got down on one knee. She lost her breath as he pulled the thing out of his pocket-

A black velvet box.

The tears came back to her eyes as he opened it up.

It was a golden ring with a turquoise gem.

"Zoey, I love you. Will," Paul swallowed a lump in his throat and went on, "Will you marry me?"

Any breath or words Zoey had to begin with were gone. She was frozen. When she finally snapped out if it, she smiled, dropped to her knees, and hugged his neck tightly. He hugged her back.

"Paul... yes! Yes, a million times yes!" she cried, giving him a teary smile. Paul smiled back.

"Really?"

"Really!"

Paul took her right hand, and took the ring out of the box. He slid it onto her fourth finger from the left, second from the right. She threw her arms around him again. She cried happily into his shoulder as he hugged her back.

She said what she wanted to. Then she saw what she wanted to. And they lived happily ever after...

NOT! You really thought I was gonna end it just like that? Nope!!

Four years later...

Paul and Zoey Sameuls sit on a black couch in their house, watching their twins run around in giant circles.

One was a girl with chin length scarlet hair and black eyes named Dorinda. The other was a boy with brown eyes and short purple hair named Zachary. Both were three years old.

Paul put his arm around his wife's shoulders and held her close to him. She nuzzled his side and sighed contently.

The radio was playing in the background. Paul heard it and smirked.

"What?" Zoey asked, seeing his face.

"I seem to remember a certain night with this song playing." he answered.

It was called Things I'll Never Say.

Zoey smiled.

"You know what? I saw what I wanted. I said what I wanted. Because I did, I've got this great life. I love you, Paul." she said.

"I love you, too."

They listened to the song, remembering their times as younger teenagers. Zoey felt near tears from all the memories.

This, was definatly her good luck song.

The End.

**A/N Awww, I almost cried myself while I was writing this!! Really!! I had tears coming on!!!! You didn't really think I was going to end it like that, did you?? All those readers who have read my others should know that I would NEVER leave it at such a cliff hanger!!!!! Review!!**

**Also, Jarkes, if you say that you didn't like my song choice, I DON'T. WANNA. HEAR. IT.**


	16. Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Dedication: This one-shot is dedicated to, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that Jarkes guy that always reviews. He has been asking for a Penguinshiping for a long time, so here it is. I better not get any flames from you or I will be T.I.C.K.E.D. OFF. AT. YOU.**

**Kenny: 15  
Dawn: 14**

Kenny Taylor walks up to a large blue house at 8 o'clock at night. The only light was the glistening stars in the black sky and the few street lights.

He was in Twinleaf Town at his old friend's house.

Her name was Dawn Jenness.

And with her, he was in love.

But when he told her, she gave him the cold shoulder. He'd tried to talk to her but she ignored him.

Now, was his only chance to make it up to her. She was moving to Sunnyshore City in the morning.

It was now or never.

He sighed and set a medium sized black cordless radio on the grass. He flicked the switch and played it quietly.

Then, he picked up a tiny pebble and threw it at a window. He knew it was hers, so he didn't have to worry.

He sang,

_"I hang up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush"_

A blue haired girl opened the balcony doors and stepped out. She was in a large black tee-shirt as pajamas.

Kenny smiled and continued,

_"Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know"_

It was Dawn, the love of his life.

_"Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away"_

Dawn stared in awe.

'He's doing this for me?' she thought.

_"Has it ever cross you mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever"_

Kenny saw the expression on her face as he sang the rest of the song,

_"Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away  
Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away"_

Dawn shut the doors and went inside.

Kenny sighed sadly and shut the radio. He was about to leave in defeat when he heard,

"Kenny Taylor don't you leave!!" he turned around and saw Dawn running towards him. She didn't bother to stop before jumping up and hugging his neck tightly. He stumbled backwards before hugging her waist.

"Kenny, I love you!!!" Dawn yelled.

"You do?" he asked smiling.

"Yes!!"

Dawn crashed her lips into his and kissed him. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. Dawn ran her fingers through his chestnut locks as the kiss deepened. Kenny licked her upper lip, asking for entrance. She immediatly let him in. His tongue ran over hers repeatedly. Their heads tilted to the oppisite sides.

When they parted, both were breathing heavily.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that... I had just walked away when you told me because I wasn't ready to tell you, right? I had loved you then, too." Dawn confessed.

Kenny smiled.

"So, just because you weren't ready, I ended up singing by your window?"

"Basically."

They kissed each other again.

Their crushes never went away. Ever. Even when Dawn moved and they were far away from each other. They kept in touch as much as possible. Now, about 3 years later...

There was a knock on the Taylor home. 18 year old Kenny opened it up.

It was a girl with long navy blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink tank top, dark denim jeans and pink knee boots.

Kenny didn't recognize her.

"Its me, Kenny." the girl said. Her voice was awfully familiar. Kenny gasped.

He immediatly hugged the girl.

It was Dawn, and she hugged him back.

"Dawn, I missed you so much." he said, his voice slightly muffled.

"I missed you, too, Kenny." Dawn said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know, my crush on you still hasn't gone away."

"Mine either, Kenny, mine either."

The End!!

**A/N Okay, since it worked last time, Jarkes if you don't like it, don't say it. I would think you would since it is Penguinshipping and my first one in a while. Review!!!**


	17. In The Right

**Disclaimer I don't own pokemon**

**Summary: Uhm... don't really have one... Minor Pokeshipping drabble. ATTEMPTED HUMOR. Don't kill me if it isn't funny at all. I got the idea from an Archie ((A/N which I don't own)) comic. I love Archie comics!!**

**Ash: 15 Misty: 15 (older by 2 months)**

"Speech"

_**Emphasis on a word**_

"Misty!! You always think you're _**right**_!!" Ash Ketchum yelled.

Misty Waterflower had a smug look as she put her hands on her hips.

"That's right, Ashie!" she cooed, her eyes closed. She shifted her weight to her left foot and put her right arm by her side, leaving her other hand on her hip.

Ash said, "Come on!! _**You**_ know there have been times when you have been _**wrong!!"**_

Misty put her hand on her chin.

"Weeeell," she drawled **((A/N or is dralled? PLese tell me))**, "Now that you mention it!"

"AHA! So you _**finally**_ admit it! When was that?!" Ash said, smiling triumphantly and pointing at her. Misty loked slightly surprised at his outburst.

"When I thought I was wrong-- and _**wasn't!"**_ she asid, walking way.

Ash was left dumbfounded.

**LOL!!!!!!! Review!!! I love Archie and Pokeshipping!!! REVIEW! FEEDBACK! COMMENT! WHATEVER THE HECK U WANNA CALL IT!!!!**


	18. Daydreamer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Dedication: All those daydreaming Againstshipping fans!!!**

**Ages: Zoey: 14 Paul: 15 Dawn: 14 Kenny: 14**

_"Help!" Zoey yelled as she was being backed into a dark alley._

_Three grown men surrounded her with knives._

_"Get out of here!" Someone yelled. All of a sudden, the three men were on the ground._

_Behind them was a boy about a year older than Zoey. He had purple hair that went about three inches above his shoulders. He picked Zoey up bridal style. Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Thank you." she whispered._

_"Anything."_

_The began to lean into each other to kiss, but their moment was ruined._

Her teacher started to yell at her.

She snapped back into reality as her english teacher was yelling her name.

"What?!" She said jumping.

"Were you listening to anything I just said?!" He asked. The grumpy teacher's name was Mr. Turner, one of the grouchiest teachers in all of Sinnoh High School.

"Uhm, yes?" Zoey winced.

He was about to say something, but the bell rang. As she passed his desk she heard him muttering,

"Darn day dreamer." She scowled at the back of his head.

Her friend Dawn came up to her.

"Zoey you've gotta stop dreamin' those crazy fantisies you told me about!!" She said as they walked to their lunch period.

"I know. I can't help it. You've never been in love."

"It was about Paul, again?!" Dawn asked.

"Who else?" Zoey said as they got to the lunch room. They usually got home lunch, so they sat down at their usual table by the window.

Their friend, Kenny was already waiting for them.

"Heard ya got in trouble dreamin' again." Kenny said bitting into his sandwhich.

"What? Its not my fault he's so boring." Zoey said opening her lime green lunch box.

"And who might that be?" next to Kenny, their other friend Paul sat down.

"You were there." Zoey answered smiling.

"Yeah, what was it about this time anyway?" Paul asked.

"Same as usual. Guy she likes rescues her, right?" Dawn said looking at her scarlet haired friend as she bit her sandwhich.

"Maybe." Zoey answered her mouth full and her cheeks bright red.

"Why won't you tell us who this guy is who rescues you all the time?" Kenny asked.

"..."

"Yeah, why don't you anyway?" Paul added.

"You don't wanna know." Dawn said rolling her eyes as Zoey got redder.

"Well...??" Kenny said.

"He's- uh, he's uhm, he's different from other guys I've met." She suddenly found her tan hiker boots very interesting.

"What's his name?" Kenny asked slowly.

"N-Name?" Zoey said her voice trembling and her eyes growing wide.

"Yeah, tell 'em his name, Zoey. They'd like to know." Dawn said smirking. Zoey scowled at her.

"I despise you." She muttered under her breath.

"Well?"

"I'll get you for this."

"Girls! If she doesn't wanna say it, she don't have to!" Paul said getting annoyed.

"For the love of- its you!" Dawn yelled pointing at Paul.

"DAWN!!" Zoey said covering her friends over sized mouth. **((A/N Sorry all Dawn fans!!))**

"Really?" Paul asked looking surprised.

Zoey averted her gaze from him.

"Uhm, I'll be right back." She closed her lunch box and walked out of the lunchroom.

"See what you did?" Dawn said to Paul.

He rolled his eyes at the girl and walked in the direction she went in.

"So we're alone." Kenny said.

When Paul found her, she was sitting under a tree, hugging her knees close to her chest. Her lunchbox was next to her on the ground.

He went up to her and held his hand out. She looked up at him. Her eyes had lost their usual happiness and excitement. The bright brown had faded to a dull mud color.

He stretched his hand out again. She winced and took it, letting him pull her up to her feet.

"Did... Was she telling the truth?" He asked, squeezing her hand.

Zoey looked away from him. But he put his hand on her cheek and made her face him.

"Yeah, okay? I like- no, I," She gulped and went on, "loveyou." She pulled out of his grasp and tried to walk away. But he grabbed her and spun her into him so their chests were up against each other.

"So you daydream about me rescueing you?" He asked.

She nodded shyly.

Then, he lifted her chin up and lightly pecked her lips. When he moved his head away, her eyes were three times the size they were before. ((A/N 0.0... like that?? lol, leaving))

"You're not the only one that daydreams about the one they love." Paul said raking her cheek with his hand.

"What are you talking abo- wait. You-" He cut her off.

"Love you? Yeah."

Her jaw dropped. But it soon turned into a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her hands and head on his chest.

One thought crossed both their minds. That was...

_'I love being a daydreamer.'_

**The End!!**

**Me: I came up with this while I was daydreaming at school during Math. I should've been listening to my teacher because I start CMT's in about two weeks. Oppsies. Bad me.  
Paul: You're also a bad writer.  
Me: Misty! Use your mallet!  
Misty: *bashes Paul with Mallet*  
Me: I am an excellent writer according to the ppl on Fanfiction, thank you very much!  
Paul: except that Farla person.  
Me: SHUT IT!!! BTW I know that Paul was a little OOC-  
Paul: A little?! I don't daydream!  
Me: Okay, very OOC, but he is in most of my stories!  
Zoey: review pleez!!!!**


	19. Love At First Sight

**I own nothing. **

**A/N Zoey is wearing a burgundy spagetti strap shirt, denim knee shorts and tan hiker boots. Paul is in a black tee-shirt, black baggy jeans and dark blue sneakers.**

"Hey, Paul?" Zoey Bruno asked her friend.

The two had been sitting on the beach, watching the sunset.

"What is it, Troublesome?" Paul answers, flicking his hair.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Paul's head shot to the side. His eyes grew wide.

"What?!"

"You know, love at first sight. You look at someone and in an instant you know that their the one."

"The one?"

She lied on her back and stretched as she said, "Like, you know that they are the person that you will love and love forever?"

Paul lied on his side next to her. He propped his head up with his hand.

"I guess so."

"What about sparks and fireworks when you get kissed by the one that you love?"

"Uhm, sure."

"Or-"

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I don't know," Zoey answered, rolling onto her side and buring her head in his chest. She gripped his shirt and took in his scents, "I just wanna know if you do."

Paul blushed as she clung to him.

"Oh, okay... I think..." His voice trailed off.

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone?" She asked.

"Uhm, once."

"Who was she?"

"She's a co-ordinator like you."

"Do you ever talk to her anymore?"

"Yeah."

"Does she know how you feel?"

"Nope."

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"Not anytime soon."

Zoey's smile faded. She let go of him, but stayed close.

"She's lucky."

"Why?"

"Because you love her. You're a really special person. You're different from most guys I've met."

"How many is that?" Paul said sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

Zoey smacked him.

"Plenty, thank you very much!" her face softened as she continued, "Do you think she loves you back?"

"I don't know. Prob'ly not. She's got a million fan boys after her." he answered, running his fingers through her hair.

"She doesn't know what she's missing." she muttered as he stroked her cheek gently with the back of his hand.

Paul soon snapped back into reality and pulled his hand back. Zoey opened her eyes.

"Sorry." he said.

"Don't be. I liked it." Zoey answered. She nuzzled her head in his neck.

"I can tell." He mumbled.

"Good. What else can you tell?" she whispered into his ear. Her breath was down his neck, making him shudder.

"I can tell that you want to get close to me." Paul replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Sorry. Can't help it." Zoey said.

He looked at her confused.

"What're you talking about?"

She leaned over until her mouth was level with his ear. Her lips brushed up against his ear as she whispered, "Love at first sight."

"With me?!" Paul asked as she twirled his bangs around her finger.

"Always have. I know that you don't feel the same." She said.

"huh?"

"I know that the girl you were talking about isn't me. I know who it is."

"No you don't."

"Yeah."

"Really? Because if you knew who it was, you'd know that your first sentence wasn't true." He whispered into her ear. He kissed her neck. She tilted her head slightly.

"Wait, what?"

He kissed the corners of her mouth. Then he rolled so that he was on top of her. He held himself up so she wouldn't be crushed under his weight. He leaned down and whispered,

"You said so yourself. Love at first sight."

Before she could say anything, Paul kissed her. She kissed back. One word was sent spinning round and round through their minds.

That word was...

'Sparks...'

When they parted, Zoey kept her eyes closed as he rolled off her to the side. Paul grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into him until they were up against each other.

"So, I guess you do believe in love at first sight." Zoey joked as Paul kissed her forehead.

**A/N: You can't stop a river As it rushes to the sea You can try and stop the hands of time But ya know it just can't be And if they try to stop us, Seaweed, I'll call the N Double A C P Cause the world keeps spinning Round and 'round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til i heard the drums Then I found my way  
Paul and Zoey: *sweatdrop*  
Zoey: Uhm.  
me: I've had that song stuck in my head for weeks. Its You Can't Stop The Beat.  
Paul: don't you have some test to be studying for or something? Not singing... excuse me... screeching and writing junk?  
Me: SHUT UP.  
Paul: no.  
Me: Anyway, this is a pointless Againstshipping *Paul and Zoey gags* one shot.  
Paul: It is pointless because this would never happen. If that troublesome, stubborn, bad tempered... thing *Zoey glares* ever got that close to me, I'd run.  
Zoey: Review and scram so I can hurt Paul.**


	20. Old Oak Bush

**Yeah, guess what!!! I own... nothing. -_-**

May stared at the card excitedly. It said to meet someone at the Old Oak Bush at 6:30pm tomorrow. It was dropped off this morning and her mother said that the deliverer was just a oddly familier Flygon.

May wished she had seen that Flygon. She wanted to know if it belonged to who she wanted it to.

"Do you think it was that Drew kid?" Norman, her father, asked at the dinner table.

'I hope so.' May thought.

"I don't know." She said.

"Well, I don't think you should go." Caroline said.

"Why? She's sixteen. She can take care of her self." Norman protested.

"Not with Drew around...." Max teased. He was now thirteen. May kicked him under the table.

"May I be excused?" May asked.

"Go right ahead, dear." Caroline said. May bowed her head in thanks. Then fled from the table to her room.

"YES!!" She yelled into her pillow.

The next day, it was 15 minutes before the time she was asked to meet the mystery person at the bush. She was in a red spagetti strap top with green shorts that looked a little short. She wore her green and red sneakers.

Just as she was about to walk out the door, her mother stopped her.

"Hold on. Go get on some clothes that don't show as much skin!" She scolded.

"No mom! I need to go! I don't have time to change! Love you, see you, bye!" May said as she ran past her mother and out the door. When she was out of eye-sight, she stopped running. Her Red Pokenav shook in her pocket as she got to the Old Oak Bush. She took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi, May." The other line answered. It was her old friend and the one her father was talking about last night. Drew.

"Drew. Hi. Uh I can't talk. I'm meeting someone at the-"

"Old Oak Bush." Drew said. May was shocked.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Do you see that Maple tree to the left of the bush?" Drew said.

"Yeah." May said.

"Go behind that. Then, do you see a trail of pink rose petals? Follow them. Until you get to right behind the Old Oak Bush." Drew explained. May followed the instructions without asking how he knew all that was there. She went behind the Old Oak Bush and there he was. The person that had sent the card. The person she was talking to on the phone. She put away her Pokenav and he did the same.

"Hi." She said, smiling.

"How you been? You look great." Drew complimented.

"What? A commpliment? Not a rude or arrogant remark? And thank you, your looking fine yourself." May said. Drew looked her over, top to bottom and a certan area under her neck drew his attention. May saw where he was looking and folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't be looking." She said. Drew blushed.

"Sorry." He said. May rolled her eyes.

"Why did you ask me to come anyways?" She asked. Drew was sitting down and he motioned her to sit next to him. She smiled and did.

"I wanted to tell you that I like you. A lot." Drew said.

'Wow. He has guts. To come out and just say it like that. It would've taken me forever to say it.' May thought.

"I like you, too. A lot." May said, mocking him. Drew laughed for a moment, then felt a warm touch on his lips. He looked in front of him to see May, kissing him. She had closed her eyes. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. What felt like forever had only been a minute. They pulled away from each other. Drew smiled. May had only seen that smile a couple times in her life and she melted each and every time she did.

"We should go before it gets too late." Drew said.

"Who cares?" May said.

Drew was surprised with the answer, but somewhat pleased. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. He kissed her neck then made his way to her cheek. Then to her lips. She felt something rub her lips. It dawned on her that it was his tounge. She opened her mouth slightly to let it in. Every once in a while, they'd let go of each other for breath, but went right back to what they were doing.

Soon, they went home. Drew kissed her good-night before returning to his home. May went inside. When she did, she leaned on the door and slid down into a sitting position.

Then, she heard someone clear their throat. She knew who it was already. She looked up and saw her mother and Max, who was snickering under his breath.

"Uh, hi! I'm, uhm, going to bed now!" May said before running up to her room without waiting for an answer.

"Geez, Max. I never thought your sister would fall in love." Caroline said, dreamily.

Then, they heard a loud THUD!

"I'M OKAY!" May yelled.

"Or fall face first." Max retorted before returning to his room.

THE END!!!

A/N Pointless Contestshippy one-shot. Don't sue me, I own nothing.


	21. More To Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Summary: Paul realizes that there is more to life than training and winning. Against.**

**Paul: 16 Zoey: 15 1/2**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts' and emphasis on a word._

Paul Sameuls returns his five Pokemon after training for hours on end.

The troubled teen had been losing battles he should not have been losing.

He sighed and shoved clenched fists into his pockets. His mind wandered from training to something else.

Someone else.

A girl.

To be even more specific, Zoey Bruno.

That girl was different. In a special, good way.

She didn't care if Pokemon were weak. She'd train them to get better. She would catch a Magikarp and train it, all while loving it without ceasing.

That was left Paul so dumbfounded about her.

She was a Co-Ordinator, yet she didn't mind if she lost.

To him, losing was the worst thing that could happen to someone.

Paul looks up at the sky. It was a light blue with puffy white clouds floating across the sky. He felt the wind against his face. He felt content for the first time in a while...

Until,

"Hey, Paul."

He groaned to himself.

"Hi, Zoey." he said blandly, turning his head to the left to get a good glance at the scarlet haired teen standing a few feet away from him. She was smiling brightly.

"What are ya doin'?" Zoey asked walking over to him. Her hands were behind her back.

'How does she manage to be so stubborn and troublesome, yet look so innocent?' Paul thought.

"I was training."

"Oh did I interuppt?"

"No, I was... I was done for the day."

"Oh... Have- Have you ever thought about doing something other than training?"

Paul eyed her curiously.

"Like what?"

"I dunno," she blushed furiously and looked at the ground as she went on, "Maybe, uhm, spending time with friends?"

"What friends?" he answered coldy looking away from her. His usual scowl returned to his face.

"What do you mean, what friends? I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"You are?"

"Of course I am. And when I said that, I-I meant like, maybe a... d-d-date?" her blush worsened, if it was even possible.

"What are you leading up?" Paul questioned looking at her.

Zoey gulped and muttered something that was barely audible. Whatever it was turned her entire face bright red.

"Repeat?" he said.

"Willyougoonadatewithme?" Zoey asked quickly as she looked up at him. She bit her bottom lip.

"Why do you ask?"

"I-I dunno. I guess that I wanted to spend more time with you. I... I kinda... like you..."

He looked her top to bottom for a moment. Their eyes locked.

**((A/N I bet I know what you're thinking! I bet you're thinking Paul is gonna accept!!))**

"No. I don't like you." Paul said blatantly.

"O-Oh. O-Okay. I'll see you 'round. B-Bye Paul." her voice was trembling and she was having a hard time holding in her inner hurt from him as she turned around and walked off, a little too quickly.

Paul immediatly regretted his answer.

When Zoey got back to her room in the Floroma Pokemon Center, she shut the door behind her and leaned on it. She slid down into a sitting position.

She couldn't help but have tears fall down her face.

"I should've known." she mumbled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she called through the door.

"Its me, Dawn!"

"Dawn can... can you come back later?"

"Why?"

"I just wanna be alone right now."

"Zoey, what's wrong?"

"...Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!"

Zoey stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes with her burgundy long sleeve shirt. Then she opened the door.

Dawn's mouth dropped when she saw Zoey's red eyes and nose.

"Were you crying?!" she asked as Zoey let her in.

"N-No, I just- I just had an allergy." Zoey lied walking in. Dawn sat on an armchair as Zoey sat on the edge of her bed.

"So, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Well, y-you know how I like Paul, right?"

Dawn nodded.

"I found him training as usual and I went over to talk to him. I asked him if he ever thought about doing something other than training and he said like what and I said maybe like a date and he asked me what I was leading up to and I asked him if he would go out with me."

Dawn listened surprised.

"And then he said why do I ask and I said that when I had said something other, that it meant spending time with me and I added that I kinda liked him. He- He just, flat out said, 'No, I don't like you.'"

"He should have at least let you down easily!!" Dawn yelled.

"Gee thanks." Zoey mumbled.

"I mean he should have said it-"

There was another knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Zoey yelled.

"Zoey, its Paul."

Dawn stood up and stormed the door. The enraged Co-Ordinator flung it open.

"You know what?! Scram! Go away!!" she yelled.

"Whoa, take it easy, bluenette. Just let me talk to Zoey." Paul said calmly.

"Dawn let him in already." Zoey added. Paul looked at her. She swallowed hard when their eyes locked again.

Dawn grumbled under her breath but let him in.

Zoey stood up.

"Look, Zoey, I-"

"She _doesn't_ wanna hear it!" Dawn said.

"Leave, Dawn." Zoey growled.

Dawn did as she said, much to her dislike. She did not like the thought of him with her alone.

"Look Zoey. I shouldn't have said it the way I did. I'm sorry," the teen said monotone.

"Its okay. I just... I just don't get why battling and winning is so important to you. Its like the only thing you think about is strategy and-" Paul walked up to her and silenced her by putting a finger over her lips.

"T-To tell you the truth, its not the only thing I think about. I've had... uhm, something else on my mind lately. And I think I made a huge mistake about 10 minutes ago.

"I had lied when I said I didn't like you. I do, really and honsetly. I said no because I've always thought that dating was kind of a waste of time.

"But, maybe if you forgive me, we could go out later or somethin'?"

Zoey was left shocked and in loss of words as he went on,

"You know, when I heard your voice after I said what I did, it made me realize that there is more to life than what I thought it was. There's other things to live for. People to live for." he put his hand on her cheek and carressed it lovingly.

"Paul..." she leaned into his palm. His soft touch relaxed her.

This was a whole side of him she'd never seen before.

"Zoey, I... I don't just like you. I," he paused for a long couple of seconds before continueing, "I love you."

Zoey's eyes shot open.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I always have." he put his hands on her arms and pulled her into a loving embrace, which she more than gladly returned. "You've known it."

"But-" she started looking up at him. But he silenced her again.

"No. Don't say anything."

She nodded.

"I know you love me back, so you don't have to say it. And you've known I've always loved you."

Zoey glanced at him.

"How?" she asked.

Paul parted from her and put one hand on her cheek and the other on her neck.

"You should have known by the way I would ignore you so often." he smirked.

"I guess you always did that because you thought I was a nuisence."

"No, you are a nuisence."

Zoey opened her mouth to say something but Paul silenced her by gently pecking her lips.

"But you're my nuisence." he whispered. Zoey put both her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him into her. She kissed him deeply. Paul kissed her back. Their eyes were closed. But Zoey's shot open when she felt him tilt his head and lick her upper lip. As she shut her eyes again, she tilted her head to the oppisite side and opened her mouth, giving him entrance. His tongue ran across hers numerously before he searched every dent in her teeth and every corner of her mouth.

They finally parted when someone opened the door and said, "Okay, its way too qui-"

It was Dawn.

They looked at her. Zoey couldn't help but turn bright red, and feel herself getting red. Neither pulled their hands back.

"Uh.............................................." was all Dawn could manage to say.

Paul rolled his eyes and said, "Can we finish?"

Zoey blushed worse as Dawn cocked her eyebrow.

"Uhm, sh-sure." she said as she closed the door.

She shuddered at the thought of the two of them making out.

_'That was... disturbing...'_ she thought as she walked down the hallway.

**FIN**

**Me: okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay... that was sooooooooooo pointless  
Paul: it was...  
Zoey: true that...  
Me: Paul, tell them to review.  
Paul: no.  
Me: Zoey, you tell them 2 review.  
Zoey: you do it.  
Me: (teasing voice to Zoey) I'll make a fanfic where Paul doesn't have a shirt on...  
Zoey: REVIEW!  
Paul: (sweatdrop)**


	22. Crazy Kinda Crush On You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song- Nick Jonas does**

**Summary: Paul is 12 and Zoey is 11. They are starting 6th grade- the middle school. Songfic. Paul is VERY OOC!!!!!**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

_Woo!  
c'mon!  
you ready?  
here we go!_

Paul Samuels walks into his 6th grade class and hands his teacher a piece of paper. She points him to the seats and he sits down in the last row, first to the left. The seats and desks were connected on one side.

He wore a black and blue sweatshirt, black baggy jeans and blue sneakers. Across his chest was the strap to a gray backpack.

Looking around, he saw his old friend coming towards him. He was Jimmy Rutcherson. Since the teacher didn't seem to care where they sat, he sat down next to Paul.

"Hey." Jimmy said.

"How was your summ- whoa..." Paul's voice trailed off when he saw someone enter the room.

_First day at school  
I was trying to play it cool  
Chillin with my friends trying to pretend  
That I didn't notice you  
3 rows down 2nd to the left  
your big brown eyes and your brand new dress  
Right then I saw my dream come true_

A girl with short scarlet hair walked in the room and sat down third row from the front, second to the left. She had brown eyes and wore a white dress that ended at her lower thigh. It was spaghetti straped and had a golden rim. She also had white ballet flats.

Jimmy was saying something to Paul, who was pretending to listen.

Instead Paul got up and went over to the girl, leaving Jimmy grumbling about his friend.

"Uhm, hi, I'm Paul." he said sticking his hand out to her. The girl smiled and shook it.

"Hi, my name is Zoey."

_Cause my knees got weak  
Knocked off my feet  
I tried but I couldn't find the words to speak  
I can't let go my heart says WOW!  
Girl I gotta let you know_

Paul looked for the words to say, but couldn't find anything. His knees got weak.

Zoey let go of his hand.

"Well, uh, it was- was nice meeting you." Paul finally said.

"You too."

Paul smiled at her before returning to his seat.

"Kiss up." Jimmy muttered, slouching.

Paul ignored him and kept looking at her.

"Wow, crush on the first day." Jimmy said, snapping him out of his trance.

_Cuz I got this  
awesome amazing crazy  
kinda crush on you  
And though I try to forget you  
it doesn't matter what I do  
On my mind all the time  
its a crime I can't deny its true  
Cause I got this  
awesome amazing crazy  
Kinda crush on you  
crazy  
crazy  
crush on you_

Paul got on his bus to go home and sat down in the front seat next to Jimmy. All the other seats filled up quickly, except for the one right across from him. Soon, that one was filled too.

It was Zoey. She was all alone and leaning on the window.

Jimmy whispered to him, "You know, there is a welcome-to-middle-school dance this Friday."

"What's your point?"

"Ask her. She's all alone- no one to ask before you."

_On the bus ride home  
I saw you were alone  
So I took my chance asked you to the dance  
And prayed you wouldnt say no!  
i just cant wait for friday night  
Gonna hold your hand when the time is right  
Can't help but let my feelings show_

Paul looked at her out of the corner of his eye, then back at Jimmy. He sat the side so he was facing Zoey.

"Uh, hey, I didn't know you were on this bus." he said, making her jump and turn her head sharply.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, I missed it this morning."

"So, uhm, I- I was wondering. Would you, uh... like to go-" he stopped and gulped.

"Go to the dance with you?" Zoey picked up for him.

"How did-"

"I heard you and your friend talking." she smiled and winked at him as she went on, "And yeah. Pick me up at 6?"

_Im gonna walk you home  
talk on the phone  
tell ya how I'm feelin  
when we're all alone  
gonna jump and shout  
sing it out loud  
girl you no there'll be no dout_

The dance was a success. They danced happily and talked often.

Paul wore a white button down shirt and black dress pants. He was forced into wearing his black dress shoes.

Zoey wore a yellow thigh length quarter sleeve dress that hugged her forearms and showed her bare shoulders. The ends of the sleeves were baggy and loose. For shoes, she had yellow thong sandals with no heals.

Paul walked her home that night. Zoey let him hold her hand.

When they got to her house, they walked up to Zoey's porch.

"Thanks for taking me, I had fun." Zoey said, her voice bubbly and cheery. She was smiling widely.

"You're welcome- I had fun, too." Paul responded, also smiling.

Zoey quickly kissed his cheek before going inside.

Paul then walked home smiling.

_I got this  
awesome amazing crazy  
kinda crush on you  
and though i try to forget you  
it doesnt matter what i do  
on my mind all the time  
its a crime i cant deny its true  
cause i got this  
awesome amazing crazy  
kinda crush on you  
crazy  
crazy  
crush on you woo!  
hey ya!  
crazy kinda crush on you!_

"You so gotta crush on her!" Jimmy said to his friend the next day.

"I don't!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"You told me- your knees felt like giving you. I saw you try to speak but couldn't. You've known her for- what? 2 weeks? You like her!"

Paul sighed and admitted defeat.

_cause my knees got weak  
knocked off my feet  
i tried but i couldnt find the words to speak  
i cant let go my heart says WOW!  
girl i gotta let you know  
Cuz i got this  
awesome amazing crazy  
kinda crush on you  
and though i try to forget you  
it doesnt matter what i do  
on my mind all the time  
its a crime i cant deny its true  
cause i got this  
awesome amazing crazy  
kinda crush on you  
crazy  
crazy  
crazy crush on you!  
crazy  
crazy_

The day after Jimmy and Paul's convesation, Paul was at school on a Monday morning. It was eariler than usual, since he had gotten right off the bus and went to his homeroom.

Paul wore a plain black tee-shirt, black jeans and blue sneakers. He carried his backpack.

Zoey was already in her seat. She wore a burgundy long sleeve shirt, a yellow bubble vest, jean capris and tan hiker boots. On the floor next to her was a white two strapped backpack that was decorated with different words and doodles.

She smiled at him brightly.

"Hey, Paul!"

"Hi, uh, can- can I tell you something?" Paul asked sitting down next to her. She turned so she was facing him.

"Go ahead. You can tell me anything."

"Well," he looked at the ground, "I uhm, I kinda... I gotta... I mean, I have a... c-crush... on you..."

Zoey sighed in relief.

"Good, then I wouldn't feel strange telling you that I had a crush on you, too."

Paul's head shot up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were nice to me. The others weren't..." she blushed and took his hand in hers. Paul looked around. Still, no one was in the room and the door was closed.

So, he took a chance and pecked her lips gently. Zoey smiled and put both hands on the sides of his face. She pulled him into her and kissed him. He kissed back.

"I'm guessin' you told her."

Jimmy came in the room and walked to his seat.

Paul parted from Zoey, chuckled weakly and smiled nervously.

_crazy crush on you!_

**Fin**

**Me: I think this was good. *scratches arm* I like this song. *scrathes forehead* Its one of the only ones I like by the Jonas Brothers *scratches arm again*  
Paul: why do you keep scratching?!  
Me: I don't know!! some bug got in my house and bit me!  
Zoey: *sigh and sweatdrop* review.**


	23. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song**

**Summary: May is a princess (Jasmine) that has to marry. Drew is a street rat she loves (Aladdin). she doesn't know about the Geine (SP?)**

**Drew is a year older than May**

18 year old May Maple stormed into her room and sat on her bed.

The girl had been meeting princes to marry all day. Why didn't they understand she didn't want to marry because she was forced to?

She wore a baby blue outfit. The top showed all of her stomach. The straps hugged her forearms. The pants were the same color blue and were baggy. For shoes, she had blue flats with the flippy thing at the toe ((A/N what's that called?!)).

She sighed and went to her purple vanity. She picked up a brush and began to run it through her brown hair. It was parted in the middle and stuck out to the sides like a puppy dog's ears.

"Princess?" someone said from her balcony. She smiled and put the brush down. She walked out to the balcony and smiled even wider.

There was her new friend, Drew Kito. He had green eyes and green hair that fell in his eyes. He wore a red cup like cap on his head, a purple vest with no under shirt ((A/N *faint*)), tan baggy pants and simalier shoes to May's, except they were tan.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked.

He wasn't standing on the platform. No, he was floating.

May walked to the railing and grasped it.

"Actually, no. My father keeps trying to get me a groom." she answered.

"Re-"

"Wait!"

"What?!" he jumped, almost falling backwards. But May grabbed his hand before he fell.

"How are you floating?" she asked looking down. Drew was suddenly raised higher up. She let go of his hand.

There, under his feet was a red carpet with golden designs. On every corner was three little peices of yarn. May was amazed.

"What is that?"

"Magic carpet. Wanna ride?" he held is hand out to her. May was hesitant towards going.

"I don't know."

"Do you trust me?"

May looked into his eyes. She saw the childish gleam in it and she felt better. She put her hand on his and he pulled her up onto the carpet. She sat on her knees and Drew sat the same way next to her.

"Are you ready?" Drew asked.

May nodded. Then shrieked. The carpet flew up towards the black sky that was being dominated by small glistening dots.

Drew started to sing to his friend,

_"I can show you the world.  
Shining shimmering splendid.  
Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide."_

May smiled, then shrieked again. The carpet dived towards a lake. She covered her eyes.

But Drew took her hands and sang,

_"I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder.  
Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride."_

The smile returned to May's face.

_"A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming."_

May shushed him and she sang, **((A/N from here, I'm just going to go back and forth for the duet. Just know that they're flying around.))**

_"A whole new world.  
A dazzling place I never knew.  
But now from way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you.  
Unbelievable sights."_

_"Unbelievable sights." _(Drew)

_"Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling.  
Through an endless diamond sky.  
A whole new world."_

_"Don't you dare close your eyes."_ (Drew)

_"A hundred thousand things to see."_ (May)

_"Hold your breath, it gets better."_ (Drew)

_"I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far."_ (Both)

They crossed a lake. As May ran her hand through it, Drew picked up a rose that was floating it. He handed it to her.

_"I can't go back to where I used to be."_ (May)

_"A whole new world."_ (Drew)

_"A whole new world."_ (May)

_"With new horizons to pursue."_ (Drew)

_"I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare."_ (Both)

_"Let me share this whole new world with you."_ (Drew)

_"Oh a whole new world."_ (May)

_"A whole new world."_ (Drew)

_"A new fantastic point of view."_ (May)

_"No one to tell us no or where to go."_ (Both)

_"or say we're only dreaming."_ (May)

_"A whole new world."_ (Drew)

_"Every turn a surprise."_ (May)

_"With new horizons to pursue."_ (Drew)

_"Every moment gets better."_ (May)

_"I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare."_ (Both)

_"Anywhere."_ (May)

_"Oh there's time to spare."_ (Drew)

_"Let me share,"_ (May)

_"this whole new world with you."_ (Drew)

_"With You. A whole new world."_

_"A whole new world."_

_"That's where we'll be."_

_"Where we will be."_

_"A thrilling chase."_

_"A wonderous place."_

_"For you and...me..."_ (Both)

**((A/N sorry, but this is a very confusing song))**

Drew smiled at her and she smiled back.

Soon, they arrived back at the palace.

May jumped onto the balcony, still holding the rose.

"Thank you, Drew." she said as he got down and stood before her.

"For what?" Drew asked sitting on the railing.

"For showing me a whole new world. There's more to life than just... this..." she looked over her shoulder and took in her surroundings.

"There's much more that what I showed you."

"Really?" she turned back to him and walked closer. She took on of his hands in hers, "Can you show me it?"

"Not tonight. Sorry, Princess."

"My name is May."

"I know."

"Then call me May."

"Fine, Pr- May."

They found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Then, leaning into each other with eyes closed.

They would've kissed, but May's name was being called.

"May! Daughter, someone wants to meet you!" her father, Sultan Norman, was a stouty gray haired man ((A/N I know he don't look like that. Basically he looked just like Jasmine's father in the movie.)). He wore an all white suit.

May sighed and rolled her eyes. Drew was about to say something, but she grabbed his face and pulled him into her. She kissed him deeply. Her head tilted to the side as he kissed her back, also tilting his head. Drew put his arms around her tiny waist as she put one hand on his neck and the other on the back of his head.

Norman gasped at the sight of them kissing as forcefully as they were. But then he smiled.

At least his daughter found someone she liked.

He walked back into the palace.

They finally parted when they were in desprate need of breath.

"Drew?" May said dreamily.

"Mhm?" Drew responded, touching her forehead with his.

"I... I love you."

Drew looked up at her, his smile disappearing for a moment. Then it returned as he said, "I love you, too, May."

The princess who didn't want to marry married after all.

And to a street rat.

**Fin.**

**Me: That was long... How was it?  
May: uh... okay... I guess.  
Drew: Aren't we a bit young to be married??? And isn't this the version from Disney Mania 3 by Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson?  
May: Drew!  
Drew: What!  
May: Don't put her down! Look at what you did!  
Me: *in dark room, facing away from May and Drew. Head down. Rain cloud above. Sulking*  
Drew: so?  
May: *Smacks back of Drew's head*  
Drew: OW!  
May: Review and make Manhatten feel better!!!**


	24. French Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Summary: 14 year old Zoey doesn't know what everyone means when they say French kiss, and she's buggin' Paul one night to tell her. But he won't, and she gets MAD.**

**Paul is 15.**

**Minor kiss fluff.**

**Don't kill me if it sux. Its two in the morning and I'm tired!!!!!!! but I'm so tired, I'm not tired anymore!! WAA!!!!**

"Hey, Paul?" Zoey Bruno asked her friend, Paul Samuels.

The two sat on a leather couch in a PokeCentre. They were in Snowpoint City, and it was the middle of winter.

There was a blizzard raging outside. But the two stayed warm, being that they were in front of a fire. No one was around. Not even Nurse Joy. It was about 10:30 at night.

Zoey wore a lime green turtle neck sweater, jeans and tan hiker boots. Her trademark black sunglasses were in her hair. Around her neck was a golden necklace.

Paul wore a black and blue sweatshirt, black baggy jeans and bue sneakers. He didn't mind the cold, so he hadn't "Bundled up," as Zoey liked to call it.

"What is it, Troublesome?" Paul answered.

"What's a... what does everyone mean when... What's the big deal about... I mean..."

"Come on, spit it out."

"What is a... french... kiss?" the girl asked, her eyebrows creasing. She looked at him in wonder. Paul blushed and closed his eyes.

"I'm not going to answer that." he said looking into the burning flames.

"Oh come on! Everyone that I ask says that!"

"Who did you ask?"

"May, Misty and Dawn."

**((A/N let's pretned that Zoey is the youngest of May, Dawn, herself and Misty. They're all 15))**

"That's because they are all older than you."

"So?"

"Look, someone will tell you when your older."

"That's what they said, too! I'm only a year younger!"

"Zoey, I'm not telling you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please??"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"NO!"

Zoey folded her arms and sat back, defeated. She looked away from him and grumbled under her breath.

"See?" Paul said, "That's why we won't tell you."

"Why?"

"You're pouting."

"Am not."

"Am too."

Zoey sighed angrily and looked out the window.

Then, she said quietly, "Have you ever been french kissed?"

"No. Thank god. The thought of having some girl's t-" he stopped himself. Zoey looked back at him.

"Girl's what?"

"Nothing."

"No! Tell me!!" she insisted, grasping his forearm with both her hands.

"No, forget I said it."

"I won't! Having a girl's... what??"

"You really wanna know what a French kiss is?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"You REALLY wanna know?"

"Yeah!!"

"Well, too bad!"

Zoey fell over anime style. She got back up and scowled.

"Jerk."

"Yeah, I know. If you ever do find out what a French kiss is, it won't be from me."

"Please?? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Shut up!!!!" Paul yelled.

"Then tell me!"

"No!"

"Then I won't shut up! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-" he cut her off again.

"Fine!!"

"Re-ah!" he stood up and dragged her as he walked down the hallway, around a corner, and into her room. He pulled her inside and shut the door.

"You wanna know what a French kiss is??"

"What have I been nagging you about for the last 20 minutes?!"

"Well, I'll give you one!"

Suddenly, Paul pulled her into by the forearms and crashed his lips into hers. His eyes were closed. Zoey shook off her shock and kissed him back, closing her eyes. They tilted their heads to the oppisite sides. Then, Zoey's eyes snapped back open when he licked her upper lip. She pulled away from him, blushing.

"Why'd you-"

"Look, you wanna know what a French kiss is, so I'm giving you one. When I lick your lip, open your mouth."

"Wh-"

"Just do it."

Zoey sighed and kissed him again. He kissed back. Their heads tilted again. ((A/N eyes closed... always forget that...)) This time, when Paul licked her upper lip, she slowly parted her mouth slightly. He slid his tongue into her mouth and ran it across hers a few times before exploring every dent in her teeth and every corner in her mouth possible. Zoey smirked in her mind and slid her own tongue into his and did the same to him.

They finally parted in need of breath.

"And that is a French kiss." Paul said letting go of her. Zoey didn't say anything.

She finally said, "Cool. But one question, though."

"That's new. What is it this time?"

"What's a hickey?"

Paul walked right out the door, slamming it behind him.

**Fin.**

**Me: Wow, Zoey, you were OOC in that.  
Zoey: first of all, I know what a French kiss is, second of all, I'm not younger than Misty, May and Dawn- I'm second oldest! Misty is older than my by a month. Lastly, I know what a hickey is!  
Paul: not in this story you do.  
Zoey: Shut up!  
Paul: anyway, thank you (wow, never thought he'd ever say that) for not making me give her a hickey  
Me: I'm not THAT cruel to you  
Zoey & Paul: yes you are.****  
Me: *smiles evilly* review.**


	25. Beautiful In My Eyes

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

**Summary: Zoey Bruno is not the prettiest girl in Sinnoh High. She's teased about her looks by everyone- including her own best friends. Can someone help her? Against. Dawn is OOC, so is Paul.**

**Paul: 15  
Zoey: 14  
Dawn: 13**

**Also: Yeah! 53 reviews! Thank you so much!!!**

**

* * *

**

A scarlet haired girl hugged her mathbook and notebook tighter to her chest as her friend went on about Diagla and Palkia knows what.

But if she knew her best friend, it would be about how unattractive she was.

The girl wore a burgundy long sleeve shirt, an orange bubble vest that ended mid-stomach, jeans that ended just below her knees, and tan hiker boots. On her right wrist was a red Poketch App. She also had a golden necklace with a dark red gem in an oval. Her brown eyes didn't contain their usual zeal and enthusasum.

They were full of dismay and hurt.

Her name was Zoey Bruno, and she was a freshman in Sinnoh High School.

Her friend was Dawn Jenness, one of the prettiest girls in school. She wore a mini dress that had a skintight black tank top torso and a pink skirt, a pink scarf, a white toboggan hat with a half pink Pokeball, black knee socks, and shin high pink boots. On one wrist was a pearl bracelet, and on the other was a pink Poketch App.

"Really, why do you look that way? I mean, its not even funny." Dawn had been saying. Zoey sighed.

"Look, I've got to go." with that, Zoey turned away and walked to her next class.

As she found her seat in the back row, she looked for a friendly face she could talk to. But all she recieved was taunting looks.

"Turn around, time for class." the teacher, , said.

As he began to talk, a note was flown onto Zoey's desk from the person in front of her. She opened it slowly.

It read, "You shouldn't even be allowed to go to this school, you're so ugly."

Zoey crumbled it and stuck it in her pocket. For the rest of class, she stared out the window, not caring what the teacher was saying.

Soon, the bell rang and it was lunch period. She went outside and sat under a large oak tree, where she usually ate lunch.

A sinking feeling grew in her stomach as Dawn, followed by two girls that were as pretty as she was, came over to her. She stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. She opened her mouth to speak but someone else spoke before her.

"If you're going to insult her, scram."

The four girls turned around and saw a boy about a year older than Zoey standing there. His fists were clenched and he looked angry. But that was the impression most got when they look into his black eyes. He wore a black and blue sweatshirt over a black tee-shirt, black baggy jeans, and blue sneakers. He had purple hair that ended about three inches below his chin. There was a gray backpack strap across his chest.

"Oh, go away, Paul." one of the girls that had followed Dawn said.

"Its like, none of your business." the other said.

"Yeah, just go and do whatever punks do." Dawn added.

Paul's glare turned ice as he said, "_Now_."

Dawn hmphed and walked away, the two girls following. Paul looked at Zoey, but she didn't dare look anywhere other than the ground. He plopped down next to her.

"Th-Thanks." Zoey said quietly.

"You okay?"

"I guess..."

"Zoey, don't let what they say get to you."

"But its the truth."

"Wha-? You're really going to believe what the Brainless Bluenette has to say about you?" Zoey couldn't help but smile and chuckle. But the smile faded soon.

She looked at him and said, "She's never been wrong about that kind of stuff before."

"Well this is one thing she is."

"What do you mean?"

"She's just jealous of you," he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She blushed as he went on, "You are beautiful. Anyone who thinks you're ugly must be blind." she blushed worse.

"Paul, you know that's not tr-"

"Don't say it or you'll believe its true."

"It is."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you think you're not beautiful? Do you really believe that you are because they said it?"

Zoey bit her lip and didn't answer. She ended up pulling her hand back and looking away from him.

"Look, Paul, its nice what you are trying to do, but-"

"But what? You are going to go through life putting youself down because of what some high school dimwits have to say?"

"That's not what-"

"Then what did you mean?"

"..."

"... Well?"

"Y-You're right. I shouldn't listen to her. I just... I just thought that because she was my best friend, she knew what was best for m-"

"Only you know what's best for you."

"Yeah, but, I was stupid to believe her."

Paul smiled and she smiled back. He took her hand again.

Then, Zoey said, "One question though."

"Go 'head."

"Why you bein' so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Well, I'd never admit this outloud, but I... I l-love you..."

Zoey put her hand on his cheek and made him face her as she said, "You do?"

"Yes, okay? I think you are a beautiful, smart, and sexy girl and I always have loved you."

She blushed.

"I love you, too." she put her other hand on his cheek and pulled him into her, kissing him deeply. Paul kissed her back with as much force.

After a minute of each other's tongues battling, they parted for air.

"Zoey?" Paul asked.

"Mhm?" Zoey answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

Paul leaned his head down until his mouth was level with her ear. His lips brushed up against her ear lobe as he said, "You'll always be beautiful in my eyes."

* * *

**A/N This came to my mind while reading one of Mightyena26's stories, so I dedicate this to her, and two other people- aganstshiper for being such a great friend and James789 for being... well, such a great friend! Review!**


	26. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**A/N Zoey is 16 Paul is 17.**

**Could you PLEEZ tell me if there is fluff in this because I can never tell anymore.**

**REVEIW!!!! ENJOY!!!!**

_Flashback:_

_Zoey Bruno walks around the corner of Elm Street and Main street in Veilstone City. She's supposed to be meeting her boyfriend, Paul Samuels, for lunch._

_But when she got around the corner, it wasn't just her boyfriend._

_It was her boyfriend being kissed by her best friend, Dawn Jenness._

_Paul pushed Dawn away from him._

_Zoey took the ring he'd given her when they got together, put it in his hand and muttered,_

_"We're through."_

_She turned around and walked back down the street, tears forming in her eyes._

_End flashback:_

Two weeks later, Paul had tried to make it up to Zoey, but nothing worked.

One morning, Zoey walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"G'morning," said Zoey, yawning to her mother.

"Mornin'. How ya feelin'?" her mother asked as her daughter sat at the black marble island, separating the kitchen from the dining room.

"On the outside I'm laughing, on the inside I'm crying. I'm happy on the outside, I'm miserable on the inside." Zoey replied gloomly. **((A/N or is it glumly??))** She buried her head in her hands and sighed heavily.

"Zoey, I think the biggest mistake you could've done was lettin' that boy go. You love him, he loved you."

Zoey didn't respond, because she knew her mother was right.

"By the way, this came for you." her mother handed her a letter. It had her name on the beige envolope.

"Who from?" Zoey asked flipping over the letter.

"There's no return address."

Zoey got excited, but nervous at the same time as she opened it. She skimmed it quick and lost her breath.

"Zoey, what's wrong? What's it say?" her mother asked.

"It reads, 'Zoey, my hands are trembling as I write this. I'm not going to say it wasn't my fault, because it was. I should've stopped her before she did what she did. But I didn't. And I'm sorry for not doing so," Zoey felt near tears as she continued reading, "'But let me tell you that I love you. I love you a million times. I know I've never said it outloud before, but as long as you know that I love you and always will love you," she couldn't help but start tearing, "'I would understand if you never wanted to see me ever again, but as long as I know you know how much I love you, my day is better. Love you always, signed Paul.'"

"Zoey..." her mother started as tears came from her eyes fast.

"Oh, my god, mom." she mumbled as her mom hugged her from the side.

"You go find him. Now." her mother said holding her daughter at arms length. Zoey nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Go get dressed first, though."

"I know." Zoey said. She ran up to her room and threw on a tee shirt, jeans and her hiker boots. Then she walked out the front door.

Just as she got to his house, he came out of the front door.

"What're you doing here, Zoey?" asked Paul.

Zoey walked over to him and hugged him. He shook off his surprise and hugged her back.

"Paul, for you to write that letter, it was... was... I don't have the right word. I'm so sorry Paul. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and just do what I did." She said buring her head in his chest.

"You got it?"

"If I didn't get it, do you think I'd be talking about?" she said smiling and looking up at him.

"No, I-I guess not." Paul said as they parted. He went on, "Well, uhm, it was- it was nice seeing you after a couple weeks."

"Hold on. Uhm, would you uh, well, like to-" he cut her off.

"Go out tonight? Dinner and a movie? My treat."

Zoey smiled and said, "I'd like that." she said.

Later that night...

Paul and Zoey sat next to each other at a drive in movie. **((A/N you know, their in his car outside with the movie playing))**

She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her shoulders.

Then, he went digging through his pocket. He took out...

The ring Zoey had given back to him two weeks ago.

She gasped quietly and looked up at him. He was smiling.

"Do I have to put it on myself?" she asked returning his smile.

He rolled his eyes and took her right hand. He slipped the golden and turquoise ring onto her slender finger, fourth from the left, second from the right on her right hand.

"Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend... again?"

She laughed, her smile never leaving her face.

"Do I have to answer?" she asked putting her arms around his neck.

"So that's a yes?" he joked.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Zoey said rolling her eyes.

Paul raised an eyebrow and did as she said, gently at first. He deepened it by putting his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. She kissed him back. **((A/N Their eyes are closed. I always forget that. leaving now...))**

Zoey was the one who broke the kiss.

"Paul, I love you." Zoey mumbled resting her head and hands on his chest.

"I love you, too, and don't you ever forget it." Paul whispered into her ear.

Zoey smiled.

"I won't."

**fin**

**Me: wow, this took for ever to finish. I couldn't think of an ending.  
Paul: you better not put this on FanFiction. you know why?  
Zoey, Dawn & Me: why?  
Paul: I'd never write that sappy corny love letter.  
Me, Dawn & Zoey: It wasn't corny!  
Zoey: it was romantic!  
Dawn: it was beautiful!  
Paul: yeah, then look at me. Am i romantic?  
Me: darn it, I hate it when the FICTIONAL. CHARACTERS prove me wrong.  
Zoey: review.**


	27. The Hiccups

**Everything. That's what I DON'T own! So I own NOTHING!!!! T.T**

**Claimer: I do own this fanfic, and the plot! Anyone stealing the hiccup thing will be reported!!!**

**May: 14  
Drew: 15**

**Summary: May's got the hiccups, and they are really annoying Drew.**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

Drew Kito sat on a queen sized bed, his elbows on his knees, and his fingers rubbing his temple.

The teen's friend with whom he was sharing the room with in the PokeCentre would NOT stop hiccuping!!

Drew wore a black long sleeve shirt, teal jeans and white sneakers. His usual purple unbuttoned shirt was in his backpack.

He bent his head, only causing his hair to fall into his emerald eyes. He lifts his head back up and blows away the chartreuse hair, but to no avail.

His friend was May Maple. She sat on the other, giggling and hiccuping. She wore a red short sleeve zipper up shirt with a navy blue collar, a white mini skirt, navy blue biker shorts, and red, yellow and white sneakers. Her brown hair was out of its usual bandana, and was still sticking out to the wides like puppy dog ears. On her hands were blue fingerless glvoes.

Hiccup.

Hiccup.

One after another.

The sound was driving Drew CRAZY!

"What is the matter with you?!" he finally said, startling her after the long silence.

"I don't (hiccup) know what you (hiccup) mean." she retorted.

"The hiccuping!"

"So (hiccup) sue me for (hiccup) hiccuping!"

"I think I might..." he muttered.

Drew flopped onto his back and sighed heavily. He began to think of something- anything!- that would get her to stop... hiccuping. He thought of about 6 ways.

"May, I'll get you to stop hiccuping if its the last I do." he said.

"O(hiccup)k."

Drew sweatdropped.

**# 1: Hold your breath.**

"Lettuce head (hiccup) say what now?!" May said after he explained the first method.

"First of all, never call me lettuce head again if you ever wanna hiccup again. Second of all, just hold your breath... starting..." he looked at the stop watch. He clicked as soon as he said, "Now."

May was supposed to hold it for thirty seconds, but only made it to fifteen before she hiccuped.

"Hold on, lemme try again." she said. She proceeded to hold her breath, only resulting in another hiccup.

"Well that didn't work!" Drew said.

"Ya (hiccup) think?!"

"UGH!"

**#2: Eat a teaspoon of sugar.**

Drew walked into the kitchen and got out a few sugar packets, the kind you put in coffee. He also got a silver teaspoon.

He poured the sugar into the spoon until it was filled. Then he walked back out to May.

"Eat this. Though I doubt you need anymore sugar." he muttered the last part as May took the spoon and gulped down the sugar.

A few moments passed.

Nothing.

Not even a burp.

Drew was about to sigh in relief when...

She hiccuped.

He groaned.

**#3: Take some vinegar.**

May wasn't... ecstatic (Sp?) to have to drink a teaspoon of vinegar, but boy did she put up a fight.

"No," said the girl, "I will NO(hiccup)T drink vine(hiccup)gar! Its gross disgusting (hiccup) stuff that doesn't serve a purpose!"

"It will if it works." Drew protested, trying not to spill the vinegar.

"I'm not." May folded her arms and sealed her lips.

Drew, getting angry, bent over until he was in her face. He cupped her chin. May was a bit surprised. Then, she shrieked, causing her to open her mouth, which let Drew pour the vinegar in.

She coughed but swallowed it, shuddering afterwards.

Why did she shriek, you ask?

Drew stomped her foot. **((A/N XD))**

"Hey, I think they went (Hiccup)... Oh never mind..." May said sweatdropping. Then she hiccuped again.

**#4: Breatch into a paper bag.**

Drew handed May a brown paper bag. She sighed and took it from him.

"What do I do again?" she said.

"Why does it not surprise me you forgot... already..."

May got an anime vein on her head as she said, "What did you say?!"

"Breath into the bag already!" Drew yelled.

May hmphed and put the bag to her mouth. She took five easy breaths, in and out, in and out.

All the time, Drew was holding his right elbow with his left hand and rubbing his forehead. His headache had gotten worse.

May took the bag away and smiled.

Then hiccuped.

"Oh I give up!" Drew said flopping onto his bed.

**#5: Stick the hiccupers (Made up word!!) face in ice cold water for 30 seconds.**

"Are you insane?! I'm not sticking my head in there!" May said, trying not to shout.

There was a large wooden bucket that was filled with ice water.

"Just do it! Its only for 30 seconds!" Drew said.

"I won't!" May folded her arms and turned on her heals so she wasn't facing him.

"Come on you stubborn girl! Why?!"

"You stick your head in ice water then tell me that I should do it!!"

Drew sweatdropped and searched for a comeback.

May looked over her shoulder, smirked and said, "Have I finally left the almighty Drew speechless?"

"I'll admit it... when you put your head in that bucket!" he pointed at the bucket.

May stuck her tongue out at him before shuddering and, very reluctantly, sticking her head in the bucket.

Drew sweatdropped again.

In like, 10 seconds, she was back up gasping for breath. Her head flew back when she did, getting Drew, who was standing behind her, splashed.

"You moron! You were supposed to breath before you stuck your head in!!" Drew yelled as he grabbed a towel.

"Well, sorry! I forgot!"

"I'm surprised you still remember how to feed yourself!"

"Shut up!" she took a deep breath and stuck her head back in. After 30 seconds, she came back up and grabbed the towel from him. She dried her head.

Then, Drew noticed something.

No hi-

She hiccuped.

**#6: Try something else. ((A/N 0.0 wow that was a lame name for six...))**

Drew was lying on his back with his pillow over his face on his bed. May was at the foot of it, still drying her hair.

With the occasionaly hiccup.

Drew groaned and sat up, putting the pillow on his lap.

"Any ideas, (hiccup) genius? Because all your other ones (hiccup) worked out so (hiccup) well." May snapped, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Actually, I- I do have one that will probably work."

"What is (hiccup) it??"

She turned around so she was in front of him. She crossed her legs.

Then, Drew, hesitantly, put his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her into him. He shut his eyes and crashed his lips against hers. May was in complete shock. But it soon wore off. She shut her eyes and kissed him back with just as much force. Drew tilted his head and moved one hand to the back of her neck and the other to the back of her head, keeping her close. May put her hands on his neck. She could have melted in his arms. Who wouldn't? She was being kissed- excuse me- french kissed by the love of her life! Tongues battling, lips massaging, it was perfect...

Until they had to breath minutes later.

May was the one to break the kiss.

They were silent for a few long minutes.

No hiccups.

Drew sighed in relief.

Then, they heard a hiccup.

May burst out laughing and Drew groaned.

He had the hiccups now.

**FIN!**

**Me: I don't mean to toot my own horn but-  
Drew: -but you do anyway.  
Me: - as I was saying... But I have to say: that was a good, funny ending!  
May: HAHA! Drew, Mr. Perfect-never-wrong got the hiccups!  
Me & Drew: sweatdrop.  
Me: Mr. Perfect-Never-Wrong?  
May: What??? You think of one!  
Me: fine! Mr. Green-Lettuce-Head-Cocky-Know-It-All!  
May: me next! Mr. G-  
Drew: review so they will SHUT UP!!!**


	28. Why don't you kiss her?

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or the song.**

**Paul: 15 Zoey: 14**

**Why Don't You Kiss Her? by Jesse McCartney. It was on his first two CD's and is in the movie Kim Possible So The Drama.**

**Yeah no clue why I put that. XD**

**Paul's POV**

**Also: Paul's pajamas, not gonna put that in the story. its just a black tee-shirt and black boxers. *sigh* he's so hot... (realizes person is reading this) Opps... I mean... READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

I look out my window one last time before getting into my pajamas and sitting on the edge of my bed.

I was lookin' at the moon. Its a full moon, and my friend always said that people fall in love under the full moon.

I fell in love with or with out the moon.

That friend is Zoey Bruno, AKA the best friend that I fell in love with.

I sigh and lie on my back, pulling my black-as-night comforter over my body. I roll onto my side and look out side again.

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

We, we being me and Zoey, really are best friends. We share (most) of our secrets to each other, and what really made me love her is that she knows what's on my mind.

Well, most of the time. ((A/N;) ))

I roll back onto my bed and a voice in the back of my head pops up. It starts to yell something.

Its saying,

_"Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show The way you feel inside."_ **((A/N this is the chorus and what that voice in his head is saying. same with the other choruses))**

Kiss her? No. Tell her? No! Let her see? Never! Yeah, so? She'll never know. That's too bad.

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

I guess, I guess I'm just kind of afraid to make the first move. I mean, when she's near; like near being less than a foot away; I just wanna hold her and never let go.

I want to tell her but I just can't.

That voice came back, saying the same thing,

_"Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside."_

What would she say? Would she turn away? What if she'd say she's here to stay.

_What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself  
Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside.  
Why don't you kiss her?_

Maybe... Maybe I will soon.

I sigh and roll away from the window. I soon fall alseep.

The next morning, I'm woken to being shaken violently.

I grab my pillow and get ready to hit the person, until I see who it is.

Its Zoey, and she's giggling insanely.

"You talk in your sleep you know," she says, "And somethings were really strange."

"Uhm, what did I exactly say?" I ask, worried but not letting her see it.

"You kept saying the words, 'Kiss', 'Tell', 'Hide,' and some other stuff."

"O-Oh. Yeah, I had-"

"Lemme guess. Alicia **((A/N Paul's twin sister))** was listening to that song Why Don't You Kiss Her over and over?"

"UH... ye-yeah."

Its a song?!

**((A/N XD))**

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine."

"No you're not."

See what I mean?

I chuckle and say, "As always you're right. I've been thinking about somethin' all last night."

"What is it?"

I look up at her smiling face and gulp. Now or never I guess.

I take a deep breath before closing my eyes and pecking her lips gently. When I pull away, not only is she bright red, but looks more surprised than a straight A student who got an F on their report card. **((A/N OmG, have you ever seen that?! its hilarious!!))**

Suddenly, she puts her hands on my faces, pulls me in and kisses me hard. I kiss her back. Soon we have to part for air. The girl kisses like a football player, but she's good at it.

"Uhm, hehe, uh, why-why did you kiss me?" she asks.

I lean over until my mouth is level with her ear and whisper, "Because a little voice last night said to me, 'Why don't you kiss her?'"

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**Me: wow that was a sucky ending.  
Paul: sucky ending, sucky fic, sucky song, sucky authoress. *me: glares*  
Zoey: you like the word sucky don't you? XD Paul: -  
Me: *snickering* review even though it sticks like old cheese.  
Paul: . . .  
Zoey: . . .  
Me: . . . ?  
Zoey: old cheese?  
Paul: runnin' outta stuff to say? :D  
Me: SHUT UP!!!! Also, sorry for not updating in more than a month- I've been having some troubles with stories. But I can guaruntee a lot will be up soon enough! A few chappie fics will be too, but only about 3.  
Paul: lemme guess- at least two will be Againstshipping.  
Me: nop.  
Zoey: YES!  
Me: only one.  
Zoey: NO!!!  
ME: HAHAH REVIEW! HAHAHAH!**


	29. Boyfriend

**I don't own Pokemon or the song**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

Dawn Jenness sits down at her seat at the High school talent show.

She wasn't in it this year but someone she knew was.

Zoey Bruno.

She despised that name now.

The MC came onto stage and said, "Welcome to the Sinnoh High School Talent Show! We have a good 40 to 50 acts tonight, so sit tight and enjoy! First up is..."

About 17 acts went by when the MC said, "Next up is 10th grader Zoey Bruno singing Boyfriend. Her she is!"

The curtain opened to reveal a girl with short scarlet hair was there. She wore a red button down shirt,  
black jeans, and black sneakers.

She began singing,

_"Ha, Ha, Ha,  
Ha, Ha, Ha,  
Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,  
How you been feelin'? How you been feelin?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down"_

Dawn folded her arms and slumped into her seat.

The song was about her and she knew it.

She had liked Paul Samuels but Zoey won him.

_"All that stuff about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA"_

Dawn scowled through the darkness

_"Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,"_

'She stole him from me and she knew it.' Dawn thought angrily.

_"Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA"_

Dawn was getting aggravated that she was being accused to lying when Zoey was the 'liar'.

_"Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha Whoa, whoa, whoa ha"_

Zoey sang the rest of the song.

Dawn stopped listening.

_"Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'  
Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend"_

The crowd clapped wildly as the curtain dropped.

Zoey walked out the back stairway.

Dawn was standing there, hands on her hips and breathing fumes.

"You lowlife no good rotten little two-timing..."

Zoey cut her off by saying, "Give me a break Dawn! I didn't steal him from you! We're not even offically going out! He called me, we went out, what? Twice?! Jeez!"

"Yeah, but you knew I liked him!" Dawn protested.

"Its not my fault!"

"Its your fault for agreeing!"

"So what? You're saying I can't date the guys you like? Wow, I thought you controlled my life before! You know, speaking of boyfriends, hey Paul!" Zoey yelled.

A boy with purple hair ran up to her and said, "That was pretty good."

"Hi, Paul!" Dawn said.

Paul looked at her and said, "Hi," in a cold, harsh voice. He continued, "Anyway, wanna go get some coffee?"

"Sure." Zoey answered.

They left the building. "Oh wait, hey, Dawn?"

"What?"

"You know why I didn't steal him from you?"

"Why?"

"'Cause you never had him! Let's go."

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**A/N wow this was completly pointless. I wrote this a long time ago, so its gonna suk. review and DON'T FLAME!!!!**


	30. Prom Night

**I don't own anything- song or the show.**

**A/N I wrote this a long, long, long, long, long, long, LONG time ago. so its gonna reek. R&R**

**~!#$%****^&*()_+**

"Ya'll having fun so far? Only a couple songs left!" the DJ announced over a cheering crowd.

Zoey Bruno sits on the sidelines.

Not being the party type, she only came to the Sinnoh High School Prom because her best friend, May Maple, dragged her here.

She wore a white spagetti strap dress, white sandal heels, and a white headband.

She wasn't the only one not dancing with someone.

A boy around Zoey's age, by the name of Paul also sat on the sidelines.

He was also dragged by his friend Drew, who was dating Zoey's friend May.

He wore a black tux (minus the hat), a white buttendown shirt, and a dark blue tie.

He made his way through the crowd and sat down next to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey. Look at that. A tie. Never thought I'd see you in one of those." Zoey teased, gently pulling on his tie.

"And I never thought I'd ever see you in a dress." Paul countered.

"Okay, folks! The last song is here! Once Upon A Broken Heart! Its a slow one!" The DJ said as the track started playing.

"Hey, Zoey? Would you, uh," He gulped and stood up. Holding out his hand in front of her, he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Zoey smiled and took his hand. "Yeah."

They walked out to the dance floor.

Zoey put her other hand on his shoulder and Paul put his arm on her waist.

They began to dance the music.

"Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end"

Paul spun her slowly and they continued dancing, staring into each other eyes.

"And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine"

Zoey rested her head on his shoulder and Paul put his chin on the top of her head.

"Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I"

Zoey sighed quietly. Smiling, Paul kissed her forehead.

"Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine"

The people that weren't dancing watched them. Mummers spread through them, saying how they'd never expected Paul and Zoey to get together.

"this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals  
And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine"

"Awright people! Thanks for comin'! Hope you had a good time! That's it! The Sinnoh High School Prom has offically ended!!" The DJ announced.

Everyone filed out except for Paul and Zoey.

"Uh, thanks. I- I had fun." Zoey stammered.

"Me too," Paul said, "C'I uhm, drive you home?"

Zoey blushed and answered, "I'd like that."

They left the building and got into Paul's car, Zoey in the passenger's seat and Paul in the driver's seat.

They sped off down the street.

Paul soon approached Zoey's house.

"Well, here it is..." Paul's voice trailed off.

"Yeah..." Zoey said.

Zoey put her hand on the center consel but accidently put it on top of Paul's hand.

Blushing, they looked each other and found themselves leaning towards each other.

As they were less than an inch apart, the car door opened to reveal a short 10 year old by with scarlet hair like Zoey's.

They ignored him and kissed.

Zoey put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Paul put his hands on her forearms and closed his eyes too.

When they separated, Joey, the boy, had pretended to gag.

"Uhm, I should go now." Zoey said, smiling.

"Yeah, its, uh, its late." Paul agreed as they took their arms back.

Zoey pecked his cheek as a good-bye and got out of the car and went inside her house.

She let Joey in after her and shut the door.

She watched Paul drive away.

She leaned against the door and slid into a sitting position.

"And how was your night?" She looked up and saw her blonde mother standing in front of her.

Standing up, Zoey answered, "Great... Just great," as she went up to her room.

"Paul kissed her." Her mother said knowingly, as she heard her daughter fall over and land with a soft thud.

"I'm alright!" She yelled.

**~!#$%****^&*()_+**

**I know, I know, weak ending, weak ending! review review. LOL LOL **


	31. Psychic

**I own nothing.**

**A/N Paul is in a black tee-shirt, black baggy jeans, and black sneakers.**

**PC's thoughts**

GC's thoughts

_Paul's thoughts_

~!#$%^&*()_+

Paul Samuels sits on the beach in the Resort Area, watching the sunset. ((A/N Has anyone else realizing that most of my stories start this way? Sometimes its Paul sometimes its Zoey))

He sat leaning on one hand behind him. One knee was bent and his arm rested on it.

_"Wonder what she's doing now..."_ he thought.

Then, in his mind, a girl's voice said, 'Who knows?'

_"What the- who are you?"_

'A friend.'

_"Uhm, okay?"_

**'I don't trust her.'** Paul's conscience said. ((A/N girl conscience= GC boy conscience- BC. '-'= conscience words, "-"= Paul's thoughts. Confusing, I know))

'Too bad. I'm here.' GC said.

_"Too many voices in my head."_ Paul said/thought.

'Deal with it!!" GC yelled, 'Now, who were you talking about earlier?'

_"The girl I like."_

'She is...?'

**'A girl named Zoey Bruno.'** BC answered.

'Really?!' GC said.

**"Yes really."**

'Do you love her or just have a crush on her??'

_"Why all the questions? And why do you sound familiar?"_ Paul asked.

'Uh... I'm familiar because... I've always been here without you knowing.'

**'No you haven't.'** BC added.

'Shut up!!'

_"Anyway, why all the questions?"_

'Because you are supposed to think about your secrets!! Now answer. Do you love her or just have a crush on her??'

_"I love her okay?!"_

**'Finally! Someone got you to admit it!!!'** BC yelled.

'What would you do if she loved you back?' GC asked.

_"I dunno. She doesn't."_

'Boy is that a lie.'

_"Wha-?!"_

'She loves you back. Trust me. I know.'

_"How?!"_

Suddenly, someone put their hands on his shoulders and whispered,

"Because she just told you herself."

He turned his head and saw Zoey.

He scrambled to his feet. Before he said anything, he saw what she was wearing. He gaped at her for a moment. She wore a white spagetti strap knee dress, a white headband, and white ballet flats.

"Paul, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But what do you mean?"

Then he heard in that same voice that was in his head,

'I'm Zoey you moron!!'

"But how are you in my head?!" Paul asked.

"You are not as smart as you used to be." Zoey said, folding her arms.

"Answer me."

"Okay. Well, I have a secret."

"That's new. Half of your life is a secret."

Zoey bit her lip and said, "That's how its supposed to be. I've got a lot of secrets. They include my family, magic, and much more."

"Magic?! What are you talking about?"

Zoey sighed. She moved her hand swiftly. As she did, a purple ghostly figure followed it. Her other hand followed her other one. There was a blue light. She moved them in a strange motion. A figure formed.

"What the-??"

The figure was Paul himself.

"How did you do that?!" Paul asked.

"Because magic exists." She snapped her fingers and the figure disappeared without a trace.

"But how were you in my mind?"

"See, not only can me, my mother and grandmother do magic. We're psychics."

Paul's mouth dropped.

_'Oh my god. I'm in love with a freak.'_

"Oh yeah. I can read minds. And I'm not a freak!" Zoey protested.

"So you heard what I said before that?"

"That you love me. Yeah. I've sort've known for a coupla years." She smiled shyly and blushed.

"Yeah, I, uh... I really do love you."

"Why didn't you just admit it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt so I didn't have to figure it out for myself?"

"I guess. Well, if I tell you will you promise not to laugh?"

Zoey walked up to him until their faces were centimeters apart. Paul could've sworn he saw a sparkle in her eye.

"I promise."

"IguessIwasjustshy. Paul admitted.

"Really? You know, I haven't exactly been truthful about my feelings too."

"That's right. You only just admitted it. Not to my face. But in my mind. Which was kind of creepy, no offense."

"Some taken..." She muttered sweatdropping. She shook it off and continued, "Anyway, I-I... I love you, too."

**'Kiss her!!'** BC yelled.

_"No!!"_ Paul thought.

"Oh just do it Paul." Zoey said.

He raised an eyebrow and picked her up bridal style. He walked a bit and sat on a big rock, Zoey still in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and looked up at him. He closed his eyes and gently pecked her lips. They opened their eyes and looked at each other. They kissed again and again, each a little longer than the last and each one more full of passion. Their last kiss was by far the best one. It was full of the most passion and love.

Without knowing it, a red airy gas formed around them. It caused a light wind. A black gas morphed with it. It changed forms until it made a heart.

That only happened when a person with magic powers found true love

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**A/N P.O.I.N.T.L.E.S.S. . Review.**


	32. Two Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Shippings: FirePup, Against**

**Paul: 15 Zoey: 14**

**Romance/slight humor**

"Speech"

_'Pokemon speech.'_

_'I don't understand why they won't get along,'_ a female Ninetales said, wrapping one of its long nine tails around a male Arcanine's tail.

_'I don't understand either, my love.'_ the Arcanine said.

The two were talking about their trainers. They always fought, but knew deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, **DEEP** down, they didnt mean the insults they threw at each other.

_'I wish we could get them together,'_ Ninetales sighed.

"What do you mean by that?!" the two Pokemon heard Zoey yelling.

"I mean that they way you train is weak. Your strategy sucks. Your Pokemon are weak." Paul yelled back.

Ninetales pretended to be coughing, but spewed out a light flame at him. He ducked in time before it hit his head.

_'Don't worry, you are not weak.'_ Arcanine insisted.

"You can't even control your Pokemon!" Paul said.

"Oh shut up! You insulted her, and she got defensive! If I were a Pokemon, I'd be shooting you with all my attacks!"

"Oh and what would you chose? A Magikarp? Because you're pretty weak!"

The two fire Pokemon groaned.

_'We have to get them together,'_ Arcanine said.

_'Oh yeah.'_ Ninetales agreed.

"Ooh!!" Zoey yelled stomping her foot.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Paul asked. Zoey was so angry, her hands were trembling.

_'She's gonna kick him.'_ Ninetales said.

_'What?!'_ Arcanine asked.

"OW!" Paul yelled grabbing his shin.

Ninetales started laughing.

Zoey had kicked him.

"Dang girl!" Paul grumbled.

Zoey scowled as he stood up straight.

_'He wants to punch her but isn't going to.'_ Arcanine said.

_'So, how are we gonna get them together?'_

_'I have an idea.'_

_'Tell me.'_

"Shut up already Paul!!"

"Why should I? Gettin' too angry?"

"Oooh!!!!!"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"If I said half the things I wanted to, I'd be going to heck!"

"If you said half the things you do know, I wouldn't have a headache everytime I see you!"

Zoey lifted her hands and imagined squishing his head with her hands. She took a deep breath.

"I'm done." she said.

"Done?"

"Done. Done with you. Done trying to put up with you. Done with you at all!"

Arcanine had just finished telling Ninetales about his plan. She agreed to help.

"Oh please. You've said you're done plenty of times. Yet here you a-ah!" Arcanine ran up behind his trainer and pushed him closer to the scarlet haired girl. Ninetales did the same to Zoey. They pushed their trainers until they were right up against each other.

Zoey looked at her Pokemon.

"Ninetales!!" she scolded quietly.

"Arcanine stop it!" Paul said.

Neither could help but notice the slight blush that was forming on each other's faces.

"Aw, Paul is flushing! How cute!" Zoey cooed sarcastically. Paul glared at her but she brushed it off.

"And like you're not." he snapped. Zoey turned a hot pink color.

Ninetales said something that only Arcanine and Zoey could understand. Zoey got redder.

"I told you to never say that out loud!!" she whispered sharply.

"Is something thinking naughtily?" Paul said folding his arms, smirking and cocking an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Zoey rolling her eyes.

"I would."

Arcanine said something as well.

"Why would I?!"

Zoey gasped.

"What?!" Paul asked getting nervous, but not letting it show.

"Why did he just say that?"

"Say what?"

"The last thing he said. Ninetales has been translating the whole time!"

Paul took out a Pokeball and returned Arcanine. He pushed Zoey away from him. She stumbled backwards a bit before landing on her rear. Her knees were bent and her hands were on the ground behind her.

"I don't love you, I don't even like you. We're barely even friends. We're like rivals." he said harshly before walking away, his fists clenched and shaking. His voice had been cracking when he said it.

Ninetales said to go after him. She stood up and ran towards him.

"Wait!" she yelled. Paul stopped and looked over his shoulder.

When she got to him, she said, "Was- Was that the truth?"

Paul didn't answer.

"I need to know if we're not even friends."

She rested a hand on his arm. He looked from her hand to her face.

"I guess, friends fight don't they?" Paul finally answered. Zoey smiled. Paul smiled very slightly.

Then, he went on, "And I was lyin' when I said that I don't love you. Truth is, Zoey I love you a lot."

Ninetales watched happily, smiling.

"Really?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah."

"Good because I love you, too."

Paul put his hands on the sides of her face, pulled it into his and kissed her deeply. Zoey placed her hands on top of his and kissed him back.

Ninetales smiled even more.

Goes to show, two Pokemon brought them together.

**A.N: Yeah, weak ending I know. Don't sue me!  
Zoey: Why would they sue you? Becuz it stinks on ice?  
Me: shut it!  
Paul: review before someone gets hurt... or I hurt someone. *glare*  
Zoey & Me: *Back away***


	33. Lost Souls

**disclaimer I don't own Pokemon**

**Summary: don't really have one... Againstshipping drabble. possible OOC**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

The silence of the night was deafening. The soundless stars peered down upon two lost souls, a girl and a boy. The boys' soul was lost, cold and alone. It had put a barrier around its heart. the girl's soul was also lost, looking for something to call her own.

Someone to call her own.

She'd tried and tried desprately to make way into the boy's stone heart, but failed, for he had just turned away.

No matter what the girl did to show him how much she cared, he always shunned her.

Only when she had left to live somewhere else did he realize how much she had loved him, how much she pleaded for him to open his heart.

Now that she was gone, he realized that he cared, no loved her. He wanted to open his heart to her, but it was too late.

Days went by. The boy was more miserable than ever. His heart ached. It longed to see her again. His goal had become to find her, hold her, and confess to her what his heart knew.

Days became months. The months turned into years before the boy's soul found what it was longing for. The barriers had fallen when he set his eyes on her.

He stammered her name, "Z-Zo-Zoey...," over and over as he walked towards her.

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes flickering with curiousity. Then she gasped and hugged his night. He hugged back as she cried into his shoulder, "Paul, I missed you so much!"

Then she pulled away from him, with obvious hurt on her face.

Paul put his hands on her forearms and said, "Zoey, I'm so sorry about what I did. If you'll forgive me, I want to tell you something."

"You are forgiven. Tell me what you have to say," Zoey pleaded, "For I have to say something, too."

"Ever since you moved away, I've always loved you. I still love you. I'll always love you."

Zoey looked doubtful for a moment. But she smiled and said, "Paul, that is all I needed to hear. I love you, too."

As their lips locked to release their love, the two lost souls were no longer lost.

They found each other.

**Fin**

**A/N yeah, I came up with this while i was taking my CMT. i was writing an essay, but i was in a whole 'nother world. XD review even if it stinks.**

**Okay, wow that was a LOT shorter than when I wrote it on paper. *blinks twice* shoot... that's really short...**


	34. Lucky

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon or the song.**

**To Postin4ev: Sorry for the wait- I've been busy. And sorry if it is really stinky, considering I've heard this song like- once. I'll admit its not my best, but its the best I could do with this song. : D**

**PENGUINSHIPPING!!!**

**And to Jarkes, I know that a lot of this is Againstshipping, but I'm doing my best to do a variety. I right so much of one shipping its hard for me to write another. Jeez, take a pill and cut me some slack. I don't see you putting up stories... And I post stories I think suck because others might not think they do. So, screw you and stfu. this is Penguin isn't it? And I have a Contestshipping I'm trying to finish. God...**

**Excuse my language.**

**Kenny: 13 Dawn: 14**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

Kenny Taylor sat on a black leather couch in his girlfriend's room, with her head in his lap. His girlfriend was Dawn Jenness.

Kenny wore a long sleeve green shirt over a lime green tee-shirt, khaki pants, and green sneakers. He had chestnut hair with bangs that zigzagged across his forehead and stuck up in the back and eyes to match.

Dawn wore a black and pink mini dress, the torse being a black tank top and the skirt being a pink miniskirt. Also, she had a pink scarf around her neck, navy knee high socks and shin high boots. Her white toboggan hat was on her night stand.

Kenny stroked her hair lovingly. Dawn had the radio playing softly.

"Hey, DeeDee?"

"Mmm yes?"

Dawn had backed off with the hitting him each and everytime he called her DeeDee since they began going out. She actually liked it all along. Not that she would ever admit it... ((A/N XD))

"Can I turn up the music?"

"Go 'head..."

Kenny smirked and turned it up louder. Dawn gasped and sat up immediatly when she heard it.

It was called Lucky, and a great song.

"Sing the boy part, Kenny!!" Dawn yelled.

"Hehe no." Kenny answered.

"Please???" Dawn pleaded, giving her best puppy dog face.

Kenny rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he sang,

_"Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water  
across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."_

Dawn giggled, stood up and took over,

_"Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard."_

Kenny also stood up and took her hand as the both sang the chorus,

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh."_

Kenny smirked and pulled her into him. He pushed her back out, with his hand still connected to hers, and spinning her fast in the process.

They continued singing,

_"They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you,  
I will I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday."_

Kenny once again sang as they danced around,

_"And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair."_

As he sang the last song, he picked up a fake rose from her nightstand and put it in behind her ear.

Dawn took over after touching the flower,

_"Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see"_

She spun in a circle, and into Kenny's arms.

_"As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now."_

The both sang,

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh."_

When the music stopped, they smiled at each other.

Their lips touched gently at first, but Kenny deepened it by holding her closer. Dawn wraped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He licked her upper lip, begging for entrance. Dawn immediatly let him in.

Then they heard a click and a giggle.

They parted and saw that the door was cracked open. There was a blur of scarlet outside it.

Dawn gasped and yelled, "ZOEY!!!"

"AH!"

It was Zoey, both of their friends.

When they yelled her name, it startled her, causing her to fall foward, and sending the door crashing into the wall. When she fell, a white camera went flying across the room and landed at Dawn's feet. She picked it up.

"Zoey...??" she said suspicously.

Zoey put her hand on the back of her neck and chuckled weakly as she said, "Opps I guess it was recording... hehe..."

Dawn handed the camera to Kenny and screamed, "You're in so much trouble!!!" Zoey shrieked as her friend ran at her. She ran out the door and down the stairs, only to have Dawn following her.

Kenny laughed, holding his stomach. When he collected himself, he smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm lucky alright." he thought aloud.

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**A/N well, there ya go. Hoped you liked it Postin4ev!! : D I didn't know how to end it, so I (hopefully) made it somethin funny! (give me a pity laugh even if I have the WORST sense of humor in the world. -_- XD)**


	35. Misty's Song

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon or the song**

**Ash: 12  
Misty: 13  
Brock: 14**

**CHAPTER FORTY BABEE!!!!!**

**Jarkes, you are forgiven. Just take it easy with the flames and maybe offer advice. Maybe I'll use it. I'm willin' to be friends, but its not gonna happen if you don't take it easy. Go on the reviews and look at aganstshiper's review for chap. 39. I write a lot of Againstshipping because there isn't a lot of it out there, ya know? Here's a Pokeshipping, I guess... Contestshipping coming up soon.**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

The silence of the night was soothing. The crickets chirped, and the trees rustled slight. The world was alseep.

The world of Pokemon was getting ready for tomorrow in sleep.

All were snoozing except for three children, and two Pokemon.

The first was a boy around the age of 12. He had jet black hair that was very messy. His hat was on the ground next to his head. His beautiful hazel eyes were trying to close. He wore a white tee-shirt, blue jeans, and white socks. His shoes and a blue jacket were on top of his hat. His Pikachu was curled up at his pillow. His name is Ash Ketchum.

The next was another boy, about two years older than Ash. He had brown skin and brown spikey hair. His eyes were slits. He wore a orange tee-shirt, an olive vest, and jeans. His sneakers were at the foot of his sleeping bag. His name is Brock Rockoni.

The last was a girl, a year older than Ash and a year younger than Brock. She had orange hair that she wore in a tight pony tail on the side of her head and cerulean eyes. Her hair was currently out of its usual style and falling down around her shoulders. She wore a yellow tank top and jean shorts. Her usual red suspender straps were off her shoulders. Her sneakers were on the ground. In her arms was a Togepi. Her name is Misty Waterflower.

Ash yawned and said, "Good night Brock, good night Pikachu, good night Misty. See ya in the morning.

"Good night Ash," said Misty, "Sweet dreams..."

The others fell almost immediatly asleep, but Misty was far from tired.

He was on her mind. He being Ash. She'd fallen so in love with him in the two years they've been together. How she learned to love him, she'd never know.

All she knew was that she was head over heals for her best friend.

She began to whisper a song she'd heard,

_"Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars, and moon."_

She looked up at the stars, then at Ash's sleeping figure.

_"We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true."_

Ash rolled over so he was facing her and Misty turned her head.

_"You look at me, I look away  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you."_

She sighed, hoping that Ash would not hear any of it. She continued a little louder,

_"I practice all the things that I would say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today would be the day  
But everytime, I lose my nerve."_

Boy wasn't that the truth. Misty had tried to tell him, but she just bit her tongue and ended up yelling for some reason.

Ash rolled back over, away from Misty when she looked at him.

_"I look at you, you look away  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you."_

She got out of her sleeping bag, careful not to walk Togepi. She walked to Ash and crouched down beside his head. She smiled at him.

As she sang she played with his hair with her pointer finger,

_"Why?  
Why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I,  
Don't feel for you, the way I do,  
Can't you see  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you."_

She leaned over and whispered, _"I love you,"_ into his ear. **((A/N this is part of the song. Most of you probably know that since its an awesome song and you've probably heard it before... XD leaving...))**

Suddenly, Misty was thrown onto her rear because Ash sat up.

"Myst? Did you say somethin'? And why you over here- not asleep?"

"Me? No, I- I didn't say anything Ash. Good night."

She went to get up, but Ash pulled her back down on his lap.

"Did you say what I thought you said?" he whispered.

"What do you think I said?"

Misty was getting nervous.

Had he heard?

**((A/N what do YOU think?? XD))**

"Did... Did you say you loved me?"

Misty blushed and gaped at him.

Then he said, "A few times?" raising an eyebrow. When he saw Misty's confused face he explained, "I heard the song, Myst. I'm an excellent faker by the way."

"Oh I've realized. Anyway, s-so? I do love you like a brother." she turned her head to hid her blush. But Ash put his hand on her chin and pulled her back so he was right in her face. He placed his lips on hers for half a second, and smiled.

"Well, that stinks because I love you as more than a sister. More than a best friend." he said into her ear, making her shudder at the warm breath on her neck.

"I guess, I love you that way too." she said.

Ash smiled wider and kissed her again. Misty immediatly kissed him back. Their eyes shut and heads tilted. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her, so her legs were on either side of his. She snaked her arms around his neck. He licked her upper lip, tasting her strawberry flavor lip gloss.

He broke the kiss and said with a sly smirk, "Mmm, you taste good."

"Shut up."

Misty crashed her lips back into his, accidently sending both of them backwards. Ash's head hit the pillow, which made Pikachu bounce and get scared.

"PIKACHU!!!!!" it shrieked, shocking everyone in the camp, including Brock.

"Pikachu what was that for?!?!" Brock yelled, trying to get out of his sleeping bag.

"Pika! Pikapi pi pikachupi! _(Not me! Ash and Misty!)_" the yellow rodent pointed at accusing finger at Ash and Misty.

Who had recovered from the shock and were liplocking passionatly, Ash still on his back and Misty still on his stomach.

"Whoa... what did I miss?" Brock asked.

Ash broke the kiss, turned to him and said, "Oh nothing." then he winked at Misty. She blushed. Ash rolled over so she was on the bottom and kissed her again.

Brock and Pikachu looked at each other then back at the kissing couple.

"Oh whatever," said the eldest, "I'm going back to sleep Pikachu. If you hear moaning, wake me up immediatly."

Pikachu smirked and static came from its cheeks.

"NO!" Brock yelled covering his face with his outstretched arms, "NOT like that!!"

"Pika..." Pikachu muttered, turning his attention back to his trainer as Brock got back into his sleeping bag and went back to sleep.

Then, just for the fun of it, Pikachu shocked him anyway.

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**A/N Pikachu's a little demon at the end!! hahaha!! *crickets* dang it I know i'm not funny! remember what i said?? pity laugh people- pity laugh! review**


	36. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Summary: none. HAHA XD All i'm saying is that it is an Againstshipping drabble... as usual...**

**Zoey: 16 Paul: 17**

**A/N I know that a few of you are demanding Contestshipping, but I simply don't have one in mind!! So TOO BAD!! You'll be lucky if I put up anything BUT Against! Oh yeah, R&R**

**Fiesty/Steamy/Intense: yes ((A/N XDDD))**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

"Dawn," a girl said, "I gotta go!"

The girl was around 16 years old, and very slender for that age. She wore a burgundy long sleeve shirt, an orange bubble vest that ended at her ribs, jean capris, and tan hiker boots. Her trademark black sunglasses were perched in her very short scarlet hair. Her brown eyes were pleading to her friend, Dawn Jenness.

**((A/N I'm not gonna explain what Dawn looks like, its just what she is always wearing!!))**

"But Zoey, why do you have to leave so early? I mean, the Grand Festival just ended!" Dawn said.

The girl was Zoey Bruno, and she was in a rush to get outside.

"I have to... I have to call my mom. See, she wanted me to call her when it ended." Zoey lied.

"But you-"

"Dawn! I'll see ya later!"

Before her friend could protest, she was out the door and fast walking into the forest.

Zoey looked around to see if anyone was following before taking off running farther into the woods.

**_Xxx_**

A boy around 17 years of age leans back on a tree trunk and looks at his watch.

12:14.

'She's late.' he thought smirking.

The boy had purple hair that ended just below his chin and black emotionless eyes. He wore a black and blue sweatshirt, black baggy jeans, and blue sneakers. His gray backpack was on the ground next to him.

He was Paul Samuels.

He sighed heavily and waited in silence. The only noise was the soft rustling of trees.

Until, the bushes shook to reveal a scarlet haired girl.

"Finally!" said Paul as he stood up and she went over to him, "What took you so long?"

"Dawn, that's what took me so long. She wouldn't let me leave."

Paul put his hands on her face and gently kissed her.

"Now, what had we planned?" he whispered.

"I remember."

Zoey pulled away from him and pushed him down so he was sitting against the tree again. She sat on his lap, so her legs were on each side of his waist. She placed her hands on his chest while he put his arms around her waist. Zoey crashed her lips into his, kissing him hard. Paul kissed back with just as much force. Their eyes shut and they tilted their heads to the oppisite side. Paul repeatedly licked her upper lip, begging for access to her mouth. She slightly parted her lips immediatly, and his tongue shot in. It wrestled Zoey's for the area, easily dominating it. He searched every corner in her mouth and dent in her teeth. Zoey slid her own tongue intno his mouth and did the same thing. For some reason, they fell sideways, so that they were laying on their sides facing each other. Paul rolled on top of her, this time so his legs were on either side of her waist. He held himself up with outstretched arms. He then took his lips away from hers and kissed her neck before licking across her collarbone. She moaned as his hands roamed her upper body.

They would have gotten farther, but someone gasped.

They looked up, and Zoey got bright red while Paul got pale.

Standing there was none other than Dawn.

"Wh-h-b-Z-Zoey!!!!!" she screamed.

"Uh.... h-hey. W-What's up?" Zoey said sheepishly, pushing Paul onto the ground next to her and sitting up. She was obviously embarrased.

Honestly, the two (Paul and Zoey) had been dating secretly for about six months without anyone: A: finding them, B: finding OUT, C: getting suspicous, or D: etc.

But that was down the drain.

Dawn was still unable to process words.

'Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, omigosh,' was the only word going through her mind.

Finally, she was able to say, "Wh-What are you d-doing?!"

"Yeah, um, now you know why I kept turning down all those offers you made to set me up on dates." Zoey said, chuckling weakly. Paul kept quiet.

"I guess you'll never be lonely!!" Dawn responded.

"Duh."

Dawn said nothing as she turned around and walked back to the PokeCentre. She met her friends, Ash Ketchum , Kenny Taylor and Brock Rockoni there.

"That was... disturbing." she said, shuddering.

"What was?" Ash asked.

She looked him straight in the eye and said in a stern voice, "You do NOT wanna know."

"Lemme guess- its got to do with Zoey, right?" Kenny said.

"Yup. I'll just say it- Zoey and Paul were," she shuddered again and went on, "Making out. And it looked if I didn't stop them where I did, they would've gone farther!!"

Suddenly, all three, Brock, Ash, and Kenny, were barfing into buckets.

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**HAHAHA Kenny, Ash and Brock got sick!!! XD**

**Wait a minute...**

**Oh shoot, 26 might get mad cuz her Kenny got sick... *Hides***

**R*R!!**


	37. Just ONE Kiss!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**A/N Okay, I FINALLY thought of a Penguinshipping one-shot!!! Dawn and Kenny are always trying to get a quick kiss from each other.**

**Dawn: 13 Kenny: 14**

**No fiesty goodness, sorry 26.**

**Minor Againstshipping... come on, you KNOW I had to add a wittwe bit..... XD R&R**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

Dawn Jenness stands backstage in a contest hall triumphantly holding her newly won ribbon. Its makes her fourth.

Her boyfriend, Kenny Taylor hadn't been particapating. He got off the stands and went to her. When he did,  
he picked her up by the waist and spun her in a happy circle.

"Congrats Dawn!" he said.

"Thanks Kenny!" Dawn responded in a bubbly voice.

Kenny set her down and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The young couple where about to share their first anticipated kiss...

Until...

"Dawn!"

She groaned. It was the person she was traveling around with, Zoey Bruno.

"Alright, I'm comin'." Dawn yelled back to her. She turned to Kenny and said, "Sorry, maybe next time. Bye!"

She left and caught up to her friend.

Kenny sighed sadly. This was always happening.

**_Xxx_**

A week since what happened at the hall, they were in Hearthrome City, the city of love.

Zoey had gone off to Diagla knows where, leaving Dawn to wonder around the park. Someone tapped her shoulder, making her jump a mile.

She turned around slowly, but smiled when she saw Kenny.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi. What were we doing at the contest hall?" Kenny asked.

"I think I remember..."

She put her arms around his neck while he put his arms around his waist. They were leaning into each other with eyes closed, as they were last week.

Then, they heard a crash of thunder and saw some lightening.

"Come on, we're gonna get sick." Kenny said, taking off his jacket and putting it over their heads as rain began pouring down.

They walked to the Pokemon Center, both holding one side of the jacket. Their other hands were intertwined. When they got to Dawn's room, Kenny said good bye and went to his room. Dawn went in but stopped. She cleared her throat.

Paul and Zoey had been kissing each other deeply. **((A/N Paul is 15 and Zoey is 14))** Zoey was on her back on her bed while Paul was lying on top of her. Zoey's arms were around his neck. His arms were on either side of her.

They looked at her. A blush appeared on Zoey's face as they stood up. Paul said a quick bye to Zoey and walked out the door.

"How come you guys get to kiss all the time, yet I can't get one out of Kenny?" Dawn asked flopping onto her bed on her back.

"Dunno. Maybe its because we aren't afraid to kiss in public while you guys... well, are." Zoey answered,  
shrugging her shoulders.

"But you were in the room- that's not in public."

"What's your point?"

Dawn rolled her eyes.

**_Xxx_**

Dawn lied on her back on the grass meadow in Floroma Town. Zoey had gone off again, and Dawn was all alone. There was a light breeze.

As she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a shadow befell over her. ((A/N Is befell a word? Like, past tense of befall?))

She groaned.

Who dared disturb her?!

"DeeDee!"

"Kenny!" Dawn yelled pulling her boyfriend down next to her.

"Hey, baby." Kenny said twirling her blue hair around his finger.

"Hey. You know, we're all alone."

"Yeah, so? What's yo-" Kenny started. Dawn shushed him by putting a finger over his lips.

"Shut up, Kenny."

"W-"

"Kenny!! Shut up!!!"

"Why?!"

"ARGH!!!!"

Dawn sat up and folded her arms.

"Aw come on, Dawn! You know I'm just messin' with you!" Kenny said, propping his head up with his hand.

"You know my real name..." Dawn snapped quietly.

"Of course I do! You have to know your girlfriend's real name." Kenny winked at her. Dawn smiled and lied back down.

"Maybe," said Dawn, "Since we're all alone... maybe we could um..."

She stopped and blushed, but Kenny understood.

She was asking for a kiss.

Kenny took her chin in his hand and with his other, he pushed her bangs behind her ear. He brought her face closer to his. Dawn shut her eyes, and Kenny mimicked her actions. They moved their heads closer to each other.

Dawn sighed annoyedly and closed the gab between them. The half a second kiss was pure bliss **((A/N HEY! I rhymed!! XD kiss bliss!! leaving now... XDD...))**. It was amazing, astounding.

They parted and stared into each others eyes. Kenny once again kissed her, more forceful this time than the last. Dawn kissed him back, just as hard. She put her hands on his face to deepen it. Kenny pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Taking a chance, he licked her upper lip repeatedly.

He broke the kiss and said, "Mmm... mango lip gloss... yum..."

Dawn was a bit surprised at his sly tone, but ignored it and kissed him again. He kissed back. When he licked her upper lip this time, she opened her mouth slightly. She ran her fingers through his soft chestnut hair.

They parted, in desprate need of air. Dawn rested her head in the crease of his neck.

"I love you, Kenny." she said breathlessly.

"I love you, too, Dawn."

One word was sent through their minds.

_Finally!_

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**Wow I've been working on this for weeks!!! I couldn't think of anyway to end it or how to get the kiss in!!! Darn!!!!**

**Aw well... I dedicate this to Mightyena26 because she loves Penguinshipping with a passion!!! : D R**


	38. Dancin' Stars

**I don't own Pokemon**

**Paul: 14 Zoey: 13**

**A/N it says that Zoey is on vacation in Eterna City and Paul's family went with them.**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

A young girl stood atop of Eterna Mountian, holding a telescope in place.

She was tall for her age. She wore a burgundy long sleeve shirt under an orange bubble vest, jean capis, and hiker boots. She had short scarlet hair, barley reaching her ears, and brown eyes.

She groaned and fumbled with the telescope, putting it to her eye. The night was gorgeous, not a cloud in sight. The stars and moon were brighter than ever.

Her name was Zoey Bruno.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, finding the right focus. She could see all the constallations.

At her feet was a thick book on astrology. It had the names of constallations and their stories. She picked it up and opened it to the scorpion. As she read it, she didn't realize someone approaching her.

It was a boy about a year odler than her. he ahd purple hair that ended just below his chin, and black eyes. He wore a black and blue sweatshirt over a dark blue long sleeve turtle neck shirt, black baggy jeans and blue sneakers.

He smirked and walked to her. His name was Paul Samuels.

"Boo," he said into her ear. She screamed and threw the book in the air. It came down on top of Paul's head.

He winced, but shook it up. He picekd it up and handed it to the girl. She was breathing heavily as she took the book.

"God, Paul! I hate you!" she yelled, along with few cursings.

"So," said Paul, "Whatcya doin' out here?"

"Star watchin'. My sister, you know, Maylene, cave me this telescope and astrology book. So since we're here on vacations, I came up here to test it out," answered Zoey.

"Found any constallatins yet?"

"Yeah, the scorpion," she paused and went on, "Can I tell you something?"

Paul smirked and said, "You realized you are madly in love with me?"

Zoey blushed as she stammered, "N-No-No! C-Can I just tell you?"

"Go 'head, Troublesome."

Paul plopped down on the ground and patted the seat next to him. Zoey smiled and sat next to him.

"Well," she said, "When I first met someone, it was at night. I looked up the sky, and I could've swore I saw the stars dance.

"And you know what? I fell in love with him."

Paul's face fell completly, not that she noticed. He suddenly hated who ever this guy was.

Zoey looked at him as she said, "I wish that the stars'll dance again when I tell him how I feel about him," she put her hand on his, "Do you think that'll happen?"

Paul was blushing lightly, but it was too dark for her to see.

"I don't know," he answered, moving his hand away. He went on, "Lucky guy."

"Hmm?"

"The one you love. I should've known that you'd never feel the same about me."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Zoey, I... I love you."

Zoey smiled and said, "I wonder if the stars are dancing."

Paul looked at her, creased his eyebrows and asked, "Why?"

"Because I love you, too."

Paul smiled and put both his hands on her face. He pulled her face into his and kissed her.

As she kissed back, the stars danced above them.

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**A/N yeah, CMT's are giving me a LOT of ideas for stories!! I weas taking an edit and revise test, and I read passage on Halley's Comment!! So here ya go! Review (not flame!!)!!!**

**completed: 3/6/09**

**(wow this was short again... it was longer on paper...)**


	39. That Smirk

**I don't own the anime.**

**Paul: 14 Zoey: 13**

**Zoey's POV**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

That smirk...

Oh god that smirk.

That smirk makes me melt everytime I see it. That smirk, plastered on his beautiful face everytime he gets me angry makes my knees go weak.

His face is gorgeous all in all. Piercing black eyes, kissable lips, soft skin. But his smirk stands out most out of all his flawless features.

Well, aside from his smokin' hot chest.

But I've only seen that once.

Anyway, his smirk, oh god. Everytime I see I wanna kiss him!

Oh no, he's walking towards me. I'm sitting on the edge of Lake Valor Pastoria and I know he's coming.

"Hey, ther Troublesome," he says sitting down next to me. He puts his smirk on me.

**(((A/N they're both wearing what they always do))**

"Hey, P-Paul," I say, trying not to stare at hsi smirk, but I can't help it.

Okay, so I don't know if his skin is soft or if his lips are kissable, but boy do I hope so! Because if I keep looking at his lips, I'm gonna kiss 'im!

"What are ya doing out here, Zoey?"

"Just thinkin'." 'bout your smirk.

As if I'm gonna say that!!!

"What about?"

You.

"Nothin'."

"Did it hurt?"

I smake his shoulder and scowl ice. He chuckles.

"You are such an annoying jerk for a guy that's got such a hot smirk."

Wait.

Did I just say that outloud?!

I loko at him. He's whiter than a ghost. Oh, god I DID say it!!!

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!!

"I-I m-mean- I didn't-" I stutter.

"Y-You... think that my... smirk is... hot?!" Paul asks.

I sigh and say, "Yes, okay?! Not only your smirk- you completly! When I saw you without a shirt, you were hot! Everthing you have is hot!!"

I can feel the color rising to my cheeks. I Look away, but he places a hand on my face and turns my head back to him.

"Really?" he asks smirking, "Well I think that's pretty nice," thinking he was done, I opened my mouth to speak, but he placed his lips on mine for half a second, pulled away and said, "And pretty sexii."

I blush evev worse.

"You think I'm..." my voice trailed off.

"Yeah," he says, "Always have."

I smile and kiss him again. He kisses back. His lips are like velvet on mine.

They're SO kissable.

He pulls away and smiles.

I think I like his smile better than his smirk.

That smile...

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**A/N Guess what!! CMT's gave me this idea again!!! we were doing reading comprehension test and we were reading about camels in the U.S army. (You: o.o) yeah, You know HOT desert... hehe... (PITY LAUGH!!!!!)**

**Completed: 3/9/09**

**(Once again that was really short!!!!!! SHOOT!!)**


	40. Misty is Always A Woman To Ash

**disclaimer: i dont own Pokemon or the song**

**PLEASE read the song lyrics or you won't understand it!!!! The song is She's Always A Woman To Me by a man with unmistakeable talent, Billy Joel!!**

**POKESHIPPING!!**

**Dedication: SHO!!! i luv ya!!!!**

**Ash: 14 Misty: 15**

**Ash is wearing what he did in the Diamond and pearl series, and Misty is wearing what she did when she was in Hoenn.**

**I did delete this, because there were a few lines of the song that weren't bolded and italicized(sp?). so, here ya go. its back up!!! : D**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

Ash Ketchum slugged his backpack over his shoulder and walked down the empty corridors of his deserted hallways, his Pikachu at his feet.

He had, once again, gotten a detention for forgetting to turn in his homework. The teacher had already left, so he had to fend for himself in getting home.

He passed the band room.

But he walked right back and smirked.

There was a piano.

He smiled. His mother had pestered him into learning to play it when he was about six years old. He'd only said yes because she wouldn't stop nagging him about it. He looked around to see if anyone was around.

No one was with in ear range.

The piano was a large one with oak finish. He sat on the wooden stool and put his backpack on the ground next to him. Pikachu jumped onto the seat next to him.

With one more quick look around, he placed his fingers on the smooth keys, and pressed them rapidly to form a song.

He smiled and whispered to himself as he played,

_**"She can kill with a smile."**_

That was the truth! That Misty is smiling one minute, but that smile could turn into a viscious murderous look!

**_"She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies."_**

He chuckled at that. That was also the truth.

**_"And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child  
But she's always a woman to me."_**

That Misty... Most of her is a secret, but what she wants you to see she lets you. She'll hide her face, but show it to friends.

And she was a woman to Ash.

**_"She can lead you to live  
She can take you or leave you  
She can ask for the truth But she'll never believe you."_**

She never did believe him...

**_"And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free  
She steals like a thief  
But she's always a woman to me."_**

Ash smiled. He got a little louder as he sang and ignored the feeling as if someone other than Pikachu was watching,

**_"Oh, she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh, and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind."_**

She never gives up. That's her! Give in, give up, give out, give down **((A/N XD))**! Never!

**_"She will promise you more  
Than the Garden of Eden."_**

She'd once promised him to give him the last cookie his mother had made them. She told him to spin around three times and say Pikachu.

He did it.

And Misty almost choked in laugher because...

She ate the cookie. **((A/N XD I got that from Riddle Me This, the episode. except Gary said it, not Misty))**

**_"Then she'll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while you're bleedin'."_**

If she didn't hate blood as much as she did, she would probably do that to him.

**_"But she'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself  
Cause she's always a woman to me.  
She is frequently kind  
And she's suddenly cruel."_**

That was also true.

**_"She can do as she pleases  
She's nobody's fool  
But she can't be convicted  
She's earned her degree  
And the most she will do  
Is throw shadows at you  
But she's always a woman to me."_**

Ash stopped playing the song and smiled at his faithful yellow rodent. He put his hand on his head and rubbed between its ears.

Then he picked the Pokemon up and held it to his face as he said, "You tell anyone what I just did, I'll give you to the Pidgeot."

Pikachu giggled and gave him a light shock before jumping out of his arms and into his backpack. Ash fell to the ground anime style.

He heard girl's laughing. He stood up immediatly and saw her.

Misty.

She was beautiful as ever, her cerulean eyes and fiery orange hair. It was still up in its ponytail.

Ash flushed as he said, "Uh... H-Hey M-Mi-Misty. H-How long have ya been here?"

"Who knew you could sing!" she giggled, covering her mouth, as he turned redder. Pikachu snickered. Ash sent it a death glare as it burrowed farther into his backpack.

Misty walked around him and sat on top of the piano, her slender legs dangling off the side.

"So what was that you were sing- I mean, screeching?" she asked smirking.

Ash scowled as he sat down on the stool again. He replied, "Nothin'."

"Who was it about?"

He blushed worse.

"Aw no one."

Misty rolled her eyes, crossed her legs and looked around.

Ash noticed something that made him shift uncomfortably. When they were younger, Misty had been flat as a book.

But now she was well, not...

Ash looked away as Misty said, "Please tell me?"

He sighed.

"F-Fine. I guess that I... I kinda... sorta... well, l-like ya..."

Now Misty was blushing as she turned back to him.

"Y-You do?"

"Actually, I love you."

Misty smiled and moved so she was on her hands and knees on top of the piano in front of him. She lied on her stomach, put her elbows on the wood and her chin in her palms.

"Really? You're not lying?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that," Ash said as he sat next to her on the piano. She rolled on to her side so she was facing him. The arm that wasn't under his head went back to her side.

"Wow. I guess that I love you, too."

Ash smiled and put a hand on her cheek. He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed back more forcefully than he did. Their eyes shut and their heads tilted. Misty grabbed his collar and pulled him on top of her. He licked her upper lip, tasting her strawberry lip gloss, until she parted her lips, giving him entrance to her mouth. He sat so that his legs were on either side of her waist and that his hands were on her sides. Misty's hands were running through his jet black hair.

"WHOA!" they heard.

Upon looking up, they saw their friend, Brock Rockoni.

"Uhhhh... hey, Brock." Misty said. Neither had any intention of moving.

"Yeah, uh hey. You know," he folded his arms, "I thought I'd only see a make out scene on top of a piano in corny romance shows. But... okay."

**((A/N T.T their not all corny... I'll get you Brock!!!! *shakes fist angrily* LOL.. leaving now...))**

"Uhm, could you go now?" Ash asked slightly annoyed.

"Fine." Brock rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Hey, Myst?" he said as she began to suck his neck.

"Mhm?"

He cupped her chin and smiled as he said, "You may be the most viscious, annoying, cruel person in the world. You could lie, or cry or hide or whatever. But you know what? You'll always be a woman to me. The woman I love."

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**Me: wow that was a cheesey ending.  
Ash: tell me about it.  
Me: usualy, i'd get offended about it and do the whole "dark room, facing away from [insert two or more characters names here], rain cloud above, sulking" thing, but since its comin from you, i dont really care.  
Misty: BURN!  
Brock: But it was a cheesey scene. i mean, i musta seen that at least 40 times before.  
Me: (dark room, facing away from Brock, Ash and Misty, rain cloud above, sulking) NOT THREE TIMES!! stupid fictional characters- makin me upset!  
Ash, Misty, & Brock: three?  
Me: yes THREE! u, Paul and Drew!  
Misty: poor Manny! review and tell her that her ending wasn't cheesey and the piano make out seen wasn't corny!  
Brock & Ash: THAT MEANS YOU!**


	41. I'd Lie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song I'd Lie**

**Drew: 17 May: 16**

**Okay, so because of Contestshipping Princess, or whatever her new name is, commented about how there wasn't enough Contestshipping in this series. Well, here ya go. But I'll have you know that I haven't been uploading because my mom has to read them first now!! . ARGH!**

**May's POV**

**May: Red tank top under green short sleeve shirt that falls off her shoulders, denim knee shorts, and sneakers.**

**Drew: black tee-shirt under a purple unbuttoned shirt, jeans, sneakers.**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

I'm sitting in the passenger seat of my best friend's car. He's telling me about his night out with his friend, Ash Ketchum.

His name is Drew Kito, I'm May Maple, and we're driving through Petalburg City, my hometown.

So anyway, he's saying, "It was awesome. While the movie was playin', Ash dared me to throw the popcorn at the screen next time a funny part came..."

I tuned out and looked into his greener-than-emeralds eyes when he stopped at a stop and sign looked at me. My, there's green and a tint of blue and...

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

"Hey, Drew?" I ask as innocently as I possibly can, which isn't easy.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I'll never fall in love," he answers, running his fingers though his hair, "I swear it."

I laugh a bit to myself, hoping he's wrong.

"Hey, I just remembered somethin' else. Ash was like the popcorn- stale. He was anything BUT funny last night."

I fake a smile as a song comes on the radio. I know he likes it, so I turn it up. He smiles at me.

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

"Just admit you like him!" My friend Dawn yelled at me. She is sitting on my bed across from me. I'm back from my ride with Drew.

"I don't!"

"Well, what do you know about him?"

"Uhm," I counted on my fingers and said, "His favorite color's green, he loves to argue, he's born on July 17th, his sister, Juilet, is gorgeous, and he has his dead father's green eyes."

"And if someone asked you if you loved him?"

I sighed in defeat and answered, "I'd lie."

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

We're, me and Drew, are sitting in a restaurant together at a booth Across from each other. He made it clear when we walked in that we were NOT a couple.

He looks around, passing over the truth that I'm madly in love with him. Can't he see that I've memorized him so long ago?

Must see everything in black and white. Huh, now that I think about it (he would say something like, "That's a first."), he never lets anyone seen him cry, I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

Later that night while I'm lying in bed, I think about what I had listed for Dawn. So many things! Five.

Actually, that's not a lot. (he would say, "I'm surprised you could count that high." See? I love him so much I know what he would say!)

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Oh great, we got into another fight. His back is turned to me. He stands there for a minute, then walks away from me, fists clenched.

See, he had made fun of me for my Pokemon training style, and I got ticked off, so I yelled at him, he yelled back, and suddenly, we're throwing... uh, rude insults at once another.

Why did I say he was a concieted snob instead of saying that I was holding my breath, waiting for him to realize I love him so?

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

After the fight, I went home and went to bed. I know so much about him. Like how he would never tell anyonethat he can play guitar. He can see though every plan or plot against him, but he can't see into my heart.

The next morning when I wake up after having amazing dreams about him, I think, "My god, he's beautiful." I drag myself out of bed and put my make-up on, praying for a miracle.

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

We made up, and we are in the park again, sitting on a bench. After an unawkward silence I say, "C'I tell you something?"

"Go 'head. I mean, its not like you aren't always talking." he smirks. Oh that smirk...

I smack his shoulder. As he chuckles, I calm down and say, "Anyway, I'm in love with a guy that I know so much about. Like how his favorite color's green, he loves to argue; and it kills me when he does argue with me; his sister is amazingly beautiful, and he's got his father's eyes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie. Here is were you come in."

"Huh? What are you talking about, May?"

"Ask me if I loved you."

"Wha-?!" his eyes are HUGE!

"Just do it."

"Do you love me?"

"No. Guess what."

"What?"

I lean over and peck his lips.

"I'm lyin'."

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him.  
if you ask me if I love him.  
I'd lie_

His mouth is agape when I pull away.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah," I answer, "I love you."

He smiles and kisses me. I kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our eyes shut and our heads tilt to the oppisite side.

"I love you, too." he says after we broke for air.

I put my forehead against his and whisper, "Now I know why honesty is the best policy."

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**A/N might do one with Teardrops On My Guitar but that would be like copyin' cuz sooo many ppl used that song cuz it has the name Drew on it. REVIEW!!!**


	42. Invisible

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song Invisible.**

**Song: Invisible  
Artist: Clay Aiken  
****Shipping: Against  
****Paul: 15  
Zoey: 14**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

Paul Samuels sat in his room, thinking about her again. She was always on his mind.

He had hair about an inch below his chin and piercing black eyes. He wore a dark blue long sleeve turtle neck shirt, black baggy jeans, and sneakers.

He sighed and flopped onto his bed, back down.

Wonder what she's doing tonight, he thought. Chuckling, he went on thinking, Is she really alone? What if I was a fly on her wall, I could see what she really did when she was "alone."

But, he smirked, that might be a little stalkerish....

But he was so beautiful! Short scarlet hair, such childish brown eyes... ah, she was sight to behold for him.

_Whatcha doin tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone  
Who's stealin' your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive_

Paul walked downstairs and sat at the marble island separating the kitchen from the dining room. His older brother, Reggie, was grumbling as he scrubbed dishes for their mom.

"Hey, Reg." Paul sighed.

"You so love her." was all Reggie said back.

"Yeah, I know. Am I really invisible?"

Reggie looked at him for a few moments, staying silent, before going back to scrubbing dishes.

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)_

Paul walks down the school hallway before first period. He sees someone and his face lights up lightly.

Her.

Zoey walked past him. He called out her name, but she totally ignored him or didn't her him. He watched her walk away, silently counting the steps she took.

Oh how he wished he could read her mind and figure out why she ignored him so much.

_Saw your face in the crowd  
I call out your name  
You don't hear a sound  
I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life  
If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)_

This time when Paul saw Zoey, they were in a large crowd. She was alone other than her Misdreavous floating above her. Paul wasn't too far away from her when he tried to reach out to her.

"Zoey!" he screamed.

She totally ignored him, but other people sure heard, considering how many people were cursing at the boy. He was nothing to her.

Just a shadow passing through to her.

I reach out But you don't even see me Even when I scream out Baby, you don't hear me I am nothing without you Just a shadow passing through...

Finally, he got a hold of her.

Literally.

She walked by him at the park, with her Glameow this time. (For a girl with so many friends, Paul thought, she sure spends a lot of time with her Pokemon and no one else.) She ignored him again when he called her name. A little aggravated, he grabbed her forearm. She smacked his shoulder and said, "Don't do that!"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)_

She blinked and answered, "What? Paul I'm not-"

"You are. Do you know how many times I've been trying to talk to you? How many times I've called your name and you ignore me? I know you hear me, because everytime, you look around."

She scowled, shut her eyes, ripped her arm away and snapped, "Maybe its because you are a jerk."

"Right," he said, nodding his head sarcastically, "I'm the jerk. Because I'm the one that is ignoring the one that loves me."

_If I was invisible.  
If I was invisible.  
If I was invisible.  
If I was invisible.  
If I was invisible.  
If I was invisible..._

She was dumbfounded.

"L-love? You love me?" she asked guiltily.

"I have for a long time. And... And ever since I've tried to tell you, you've been totally ignoring me! Zoey, I love you," he shook his head no and went on, "But I'm not sure I still do."

He let go of her and turned to walk away. But she called his name, only to have him stop for a moment, sigh and keep walking...

As if he hadn't heard her.

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**A/N Okay, I WILL write a sequel!! I promise! See, I'm already saving this and opening a new file! Review please!**


	43. Ordinary Day

**Hello every Pokeshipper of the world! Or whoever is reading this! I am back in BUSINESS!**

**-throws wild party, sleeps! next day!!-**

**I have gotten over my writers back, I've got my own part of the computer back, I've got inspiration,  
I've got songs, I've got half-finished fics that are going to be finished soon, and I am HAPPY!**

**My computer, the place with all my stories and fics and songfics and whatever else CRASHED. So I've been using my daddy's computer, but I couldn't keep files! So finally I made my own user account, got pics, got files, and I am ready to give you the fics you've been waiting for! I feel so bad because its been so long since I posted anything, except updated my profile or avatar pic. xD Lol**

**I have two stories on the way, one finished one not. For one, check out my profile, for the heads up on All's Fair In Love And War. The other story is againstshipping, the Dock. I'm typing it up now. Then I'll post it!**

**Now for THIS story!**

**A song fic inspired by an AMV on youtube!**

**The song is Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton! Misty's POV, takes place during the third season!! =D**

**Misty is 12, Ash is 12, but five months younger than Misty, and Brock is 15, even though he doesn't appear til the very end of this fic.**

**DEDICATIONS!!**

**James789, for keeping my updated on all the latest happenings in the Pokemon world over with our friends the Japs!**

**And of course, Shona. What would I do without my insane BFFFL?**

**And lastly, Sheba the Lone Wolf. I know you probably won't read this, but nonetheless, remembering how you reacted to when I sent you Love Story, -sigh- brought back how much I needed to write again!**

**YOU THREE ARE THE BEST FRIENDS A GIRL COULD HAVE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! 333**

**NO JOIN ME FOR MY FIRST DISCLAIMER IN FOREVER!**

**I, MANHATTEN-ELAINE "MANNY" PATRICE POPOLIZIO, DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!!!**

**LETS ROLL!**

**~!#$%^&*()_+ ((A/N --sigh-- I missed doing that))**

I sat in the middle of the Ilex woods with my friend and our Pokemon, awaiting the return of our third friend.

Hi, I'm Misty Waterflower, the younger sister of the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City.

And I'm bored out of my mind.

I've already groomed all my water Pokemon, as much as I possibly could, groomed all of my friend,  
Ash's Pokemon, set up the tent and all our sleeping bags, AND made a fire!

I'M SO BORED!

Ash is petting Pikachu, who insists on stealing his prized hat off his jet black hair-filled head. His auburn eyes are excited because made the mistake of asking his strategy for the Goldenrod Gym,  
Whitney, a normal type.

Do I have to repeat myself?

I'M SO BORED.

I started to wonder when our friend, Brock, would be back with supplies from the nearest PokeMart,  
which was an unconvienent five miles away.

"Misty..." Ash said his childish voice gone and replaced with a serious, concern and worry filled voice I hadn't heard for a very long time.

"What?" I said resting my head on Togepi, who was in her egg.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just bored."

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along I started to realize  
That everyday he finds Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

He stood up. I looked at him, but had to squint. He was right in front of the sun, and the way the rays fell on him, made him look like he was glowing.

Ha, I bet half of the girl population would be trying to figure out if he was related to Edward Cullen.

Ha. (I don't like Twilight. Anyway.)

Ash looked up at the sky and then fixed his blue-with-white-short-sleeves jacket and put his hat on his head.

Then he stuck out his hand and said, "Come on, take my hand. Live while you can and don't waste it being bored. What you want to do is in your own hand. Come on."

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

I just looked at him. Wow. I ended up putting sleeping Togepi behind me in the tent, and took his hand. He helped me stand up.

"Pikachu watch everyone for a bit. Tell Brock we'll be back soon."

Then before I could say anything or object, I was chasing after the over-hyperactive boy through the woods.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

Finally he stopped in the middle of no where and I bent over to take a breather. I was ready to curse at him, but I looked up into his childish, glistening eyes, and I just smiled. He's defiantly no stranger, and I guess he knew how to make me feel better.

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand._

In started to rain, but apperently Ash had no intention of getting back to camp. He just let the rain fall on his empty skull, which I was quickly learning wasn't so empty after all.

"Misty, follow me, and don't look back. See what I see. Don't worry about time, about anything. Just... just touch the stars and the sky and wonder."

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?_

We must have been out for hours, because the next thing I knew I was half passed out in Ash's arms, exhausted, him bringing me back to camp and laying me down in my sleeping bag.

He went to kiss my cheek, but I turned my head and caught his lips. When he pulled away, bright red, I just smiled and said, "Thanks," before falling asleep.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed And the boy, that ordinary boy Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand._

I woke up later that night. Ash, Togepi, and Pikachu were asleep, Brock was awake, with a flashlight,  
writing something. Probably a letter home.

He heard me yawn and shined the light on me.

"Put that thing down, sheesh." I whined as I sat up smiling.

"I will when you tell me what happened while I was gone. I came back and you were gone. Pikachu told me you guys went for a walk. I had to go back out because I forgot something, so when I came back you were gone."

_Just a day, just an ordinary day Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy._

I just smiled.

"It was... It was just an ordinary day."

_But he was looking to the sky._

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY I JUST WROTE THAT OUT OF THE BLUE! I'M HAPPY NOW. SMILING.**

**LINK FROM LEGEND OF ZELDA IS HAWT.**

**WOW THAT WAS RANDOM.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, TELL YOUR FRIENDS, TELL YOUR PARENTS! I LOVE YOU ALL, GOOD NIGHT!!**


End file.
